We're All Not Exactly Human
by transriot
Summary: Rue Everdeen is a half-human werewolf or lycan. Sage is Rue's twin, Kale is their older brother. Nathan is their father and Victoria is their deceased mother. This is a short story about them and their life interacting with the Longs and the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

A excited new father rushed threw open the doors to his mistress hospital room. He ran excitedly in, his dirty blond hair seemed just like a flash of gold. He ran to her bed side, smiling widely and as excited a new father can be. Another pair of feet ran next to him, his mistress and his first born son, four year old Kale, bounced beside him.  
>The man's mistress smiled with glee at the two. She handed her husband his second son, Sage, who had black hair and green eyes, making him look almost exactly like his mother. " I wanna hold Rue!" bounced the young dirty-blond boy, his new sister's name rolled off his tongue. His mother chuckled, and handed him the new born girl. "Be careful," she told him, her voice soft yet strong.<br>The young boy nodded, he took his little sister. Their eyes locked. Her eyes were the same green has their mother and black hair that will probably develop into curls like their mother as well. She had light brown dotted freckles across her nose and cheeks, a look factor her mother and Kale have. She looked around and stopped when she meat her twin brothers eyes. He gurgled and she gurgled back.  
>Their parents chuckled, "Victoria, do you hear these two? They sound almost as if their talking." The children's father told Victoria, their mother. Victoria nodded in agreement at her husband, "Your right, Nathan." She told him. Kale handed Rue back to his mother. A little while later, the family went home and was greeted by their new puppy and kitten, who rubbed against Kale's legs, making the ten year old giggle and pat it's head along with the puppy's.<br>Nathan and Victoria put their new daughter and son in their cribs.  
>Years passed, thirteen to be exact. Birthdays came and went, the three siblings gotten older as time passed. Kale graduated middle school and elementary and is now seven-teen. The two twins are now thirteen. Rue, a exact replica of her now late mother, Victoria and now a very silent young lady for many reasons. And Sage, a energetic preteen. The two always stuck together threw thick and thin. Their father grew older but remained the same, he still looked as he did since thirteen years have passed, which brought on a bit suspicion from some old friends that had no idea of a family secret.<br>Rue looked silently out of the car window, watching the different shapes pass by. She looked away, in fear of being homesick. Her attention turned to her fathers' voice. "Why are we moving here, dad?" Asked her older brother, Kale. "You know why, Kale, business in the magical world for your younger sibling's protection and plus, it'll be nice to have a fresh new start." Her father told his son, who grunted. "Dad, how come you won't tell us who is the family Werewolf?" Kale asked, in which Nathan replied that they will find out in time.

Rue silently hoped it wasn't her, being she could not withstand that much power and females were already a supposed curse in her father's race. She stared at the two heads of dirty golden hair. "How much longer!" Asked her brother that was older by 2 minutes. "Were almost to the new house and by tomorrow you guys should be in your new middle-school and Kale in his new high-school." Their father informed them.

Sage groaned at the thought of school so soon. "Why couldn't we just set up the house when we got there instead of setting it up before time so we won't have school for a week or so?" Sage asked, probably not even bothering to breathe during the whole sentence.

"I don't want you guys behind in your studies," their father said. Rue sighed, a short break would have made her happy. Away from people, how she liked it, only with her family. "I still don't see the point in moving here, their probably not even on the same studies as us right now" she spoke softly, her tone was melodic, soft like silk like her mothers voice. "Honey, no matter what, we are living here now, plus, I have a old friend who might be a bit of help in why we are still unclear on which is the family Werewolf." Nathan told his daughter. Rue was a bit shocked he had even heard her, being she spoke so soft and low. _Maybe it was because he isn't even human!_ She thought bitterly in her mind, _And I'm not even full human thanks to him!_ She thought bitterly again.

She sighed loudly as they pulled up to their new house. It was a brown stone in City of New York, also known as New York City or NYC. It was nice, she guessed. She still didn't like the thought of having to travel to New York and having to make friends which will most likely not happen.

She got out of her car and grabbed the last bit of luggage for her that was in the trunk. She watched as Sage skipped, yes skipped, her brother was weird like that, not that she didn't mind, up to the door with the keys and opened the door. She went in behind him, it was nice enough. Kale trudged behind her with a duffel bag and a suit case. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are you just gonna stand there or you gonna make room for me?" Asked Kale behind her, she jumped. "Sorry," she apologized and moved out of her brothers way. Kale brushed passed her. She sighed and began to walk up the stairs to her new bedroom. She opened the door, her bedroom was already made how she liked it, it had a bed sill, a window sill that has cushions, something that's comfortable to sit on and even sleep on with a wide window and drapes.

She sat on her bed, looking around her room that had posters and some photos and selves. Her bed wasn't girlish, nor tomboyish. It was kinda mixture. She laid down momentarily before unpacking the rest of her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rue sat up, the smell of cooking had aroused her from her slumber. She sat up groggily rubbing her eyes. She yawned a huge yawn. Rue looked at her clock which read 6:15, telling Rue she had woke up an hour early. She sighed, why couldn't she had sleep in longer?

She walked to the bathroom. "Just a small town girl! Livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere..." She heard Sage signing in the shower. She knocked on the door, "Alright, I'm coming out." Sage said. He came out, dressed in a simple green tee and jeans.

Rue walked inside the bathroom, for the two, there was no need for words. They seemed to be able to tell each others thoughts, a twin thing the two guessed the was heightened by them not being human. Rue stepped in the bathroom as her brother walked away singing, "My Way" by I Fight Dragons. She smiled a bit, her brother was happy here so she guessed that it made her a bit happy, after all, he seemed to like it here.  
>She stepped in the shower and turned it one, the water woke her up. Her dark curls flattened from the water pressure and weight. The water ran down her freckles, her eyes were closed. She turned the shower off after awhile and stepped out, drying her self and brushing her teeth. She dressed, she was wearing a simple white dress. A outfit she always wore on her first day.<p>

She walked out and into the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs for break fest," said Kale, the cook of the house. Kale had learned to cook when he was twelve and mastered it when he turned fourteen which is when their mother died. Rue nodded, in this family, the siblings, we're all able to know what she was saying. She had become silent after her mothers death, her personality didn't change though, she was always shy but bold.  
>Kale whistled a tune, it was four notes, four simple notes. It was tune their father will whistle at times, of course, the way Kale did made it sound less eerily being he was only half human. Sage sat next to his sister, his fingers strummed lightly on the table, matching the whistle. Sage was never able to be still, even in a moving vehicle, something he had acquainted from their late mother.<p>

Kale served the two, "Where's dad?" Asked Sage. "He went out earlier, saying he was going to spend most of the day with his old friend Luong Lao Shi. I believe." Kale told him, Sage nodded his mouth full of bacon. Rue ate her food slowly. When she was finished, she put the plate in the sink. She slipped on her shoes, she had different pairs, her regular shoes, her dress shoes, her boats and her ankle boots.

She was wearing the ankle boots, being they matched. She slinged her book bag on after placing on a white sweater. Next to her, Kale was tying his shoe laces while Sage was putting on his book-bag. The three walked together until Sag and Rue had to separate from Kale to go to their middle-school.

"This is so awesome! We get to meet new people!" Cheered Sage who was walking step-to-step with his sister. The two were holding hands, a thing that was normal being they did not like being separated. Rue just grunted in reply to his statement. "Hey, cheer up, will ya?" He asked her, her green eyes meet his, they seemed to say, 'Nope'. Which made him sigh.

"What classes are you hoping to get?" He asked when they were closer, kids were still outside, no reply from Rue. He sighed, why must she be so silent all the time? He wondered. They walked in, avoiding people for Rue's sake. They went straight to the office in order to get their schedules. They got it.  
>Rue sighed in disappoint, they had none of the same classes, sadly. "We'll see each other at lunch, alright?" Sage told her, when they both heard the bell as they explored a bit. She nodded, their green eyes met, the eyes seemed to speak for them. "See you at lunch." Sage said petting his freckled twin sister on the head, gradually making her dark curls fly a bit. She smiled, he smiled back. They went separate ways.<p>

Rue looked at her schedule, she had a teacher named Rotwood. She was already late, so she rushed onwards. She barely made a sound as she walked. "Watch out!" She heard a male voice yell. She clashed into someone, head first. She yelped loudly as the boy groaned. She realized the groan came from under her, she instantly stood up, face flushed.

"You should watch where your going," they boy said, standing, he was short, but Rue was a bit shorter being she looked exactly like her mother, a bit petite, a hour glass figure with dark hair and green eyes with freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. He, Rue guessed, was a Asian descendant. Jake looked at Rue, "Have we met before?" He asked, she shook her head.

She gave him a questionably look, she was wondering the same thing. "Your new here, right?" He asked, she nodded. He picked up her schedule and sighed. "Come on, your lucky you ran into me, I'll walk you to Rotwood." He began to walk, Rue walked next to him as he handed her schedule over to her.

They enter Rotwood's class. "Mr. Long, you are late again!" He shouted, Rue couldn't help but wince. "Sorry Mr- er, Professor Rotwood, I ran into the new student...like literally ran into her." He said, Rotwood looked behind him, seeing Rue. "Sit down, Mr. Long, you to Miss Everdeen." Jake sat down next to a girl, who shook her head side-to-side in disappoint. "It wasn't my fault," he muttered to her. Rue sat down between him and a boy with red hair.

She sank into her seat as the lesson started, she didn't pay attention during the lesson. Why did she have to? But she did pay attention to her new class-mates names. She learned that the girl next to Jake was named Trixie and the boy next to her was named Nigel, who had a British accent, which, she had to admit, was a slight turn on. She brushed the thought away.

She waited for the bell to tell them it was time for their next class. Classes came and went, of course, she met people from her first class in different classes. She finally sighed in relief when it was lunch time. Meaning she could see Sage, which made her happy.

Sage was with Spud. Both males met up with Trixie and Jake. "Dude, this is Sage, he's new here and he's totally awesome." Spud said introducing him, Jake and Trixie introduced themselves. Sage looked at Jake "Have we've met before?" he asked. "No, at least, I don't think so," Jake replied. Sage nodded. "Are you guys coming or not? Mama Trixie is getting impatient." Trixie said as her and Spud were already sitting down with their trays.

Jake joined them. Sage looked around and saw Rue. "Do you mind if my twin joins us?" He asked them, "Sure." They replied. "Rue!" He yelled setting his tray down and grabbing the smaller girl by her arm and dragging her over and sat her down next to him. "Dude, your twin is a girl!" Spud asked and yelled, Sage nodded. "Who's older?" Trixie asked, Rue pointed to Sage. "You!" Yelled Jake, Rue looked at him, then seemed a bit shocked herself.

Sage raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'you?'" He asked them. Rue pulled him down so she can whisper in his ear. He laugh loudly. Jake told Trixie and Spud what happened, they laughed also. "You got knocked down by a girl who is small!" Trixie yelled while laughing. "Shut up," Jake growled.

The three stopped laughing. "So, where do you guys come from?" Asked Trixie, "We come from Colorado." Answered Sage, "That's far," said Spud, Sage nodded. Rue was poking at her food, she stayed out of the conversations and just sat next to her brother. Spud took notice of this, "Rue right? You should speak more." He told her.  
>"She doesn't like to, after mom died, she went almost completely silent, she only speaks when needed, which hardly happens being she sticks to the back-round." Sage told him. Rue kicked him under the table, "Ow! What was that for!" He shouted holding his shin. She glared at him, "Abuse!" He yelled causing some heads to turn. "My sister is abusive!" He yelled as she kicked him again. Trixie laughed at the two.<p>

Jake looked out the window, seeing a fairy he got up, "Why with all these humans around," he muttered, "I, uh, gotta go the bathroom." He stood up and left and went outside to where the fairy was. "Letter for Jake Long," the mail fairy handed him the letter before he flew off.

Jake opened the letter and read it:  
>"Come to the shop after school. ASAP.<br>Grandpa needs to talk to you about something important.

-Fu Dog

P.S. He also wants you to polish some vases."

"Aww man." he groaned when he read the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Rue woke up in the morning with Kale's trumpet in her ear. She threw a pillow at him hard enough to make him stumble. She glared up at him before sneezing. "You feel asleep with your hair wet again?" He asked, she nodded. She got up and pushed him out of the room. They had been living here the whole week now and it was Friday.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He said as his sister pushed him out and closed the door on his face. He put his trumpet back in his case in his room and went back down to the kitchen where Sage was eating breakfast. Sage's breakfast was a bowl of cereal. "You couldn't make yourself a bagel or something like real food?" Asked Kale. "Hey, this is real food," Sage said holding it out, Kale rolled his eyes "Your just saying that because you still can't cook," he told him.

"Obviously you haven't tasted my bowl of cereal." Sage said with a slight pout. Kale rolled his eyes again, "So you say little brother, so you say." Kale told him. Sage pouted again. Rue came down the stairs, she wasn't wearing a dress this time, just a brown striped shirt that the stripes were white and blue simple jeans. "Nice socks," Kale said, examining his little sisters socks, "Their fuzzy." She replied softly.

Sage laughed as she wiggled her toes over and over as she sat eating her cereal. After they were finished, the three walked to go, separating because they had to go to different schools. Sage walked in with Rue holding her hand, which was partly covered in her sleeve. She saw Jake, Trixie and Spud so she put her finger to her lip in a 'sshhhh' motion and let go of his hand. She walked very silently towards the trio, with a idea in mind.

She was now directly behind the three. "I stalk you all," she said in a very creepy voice breathing on the back of their necks. All three jumped, Spud, got into a position that was hilarious. She laughed, she had a wide smile when she finished laughing. Behind her, Sage was standing with a smile.

Trixie rubbed the back of her neck, "That was creepy, never eva do that again!" She shouted rubbing her goosebumps. "Boy wipe that smile off your face or I'll hit you." She threatened Sage, who was still smiling. "How did you make that voice?" Jake asked Rue who just shrugged. Sage poked Spud, who was still in the position, he fell down.

"Ow," he groaned, Sage helped him up. "You poked me to make me fall and then you helped me up?" He asked, Sage nodded. Rue back away from Spud so did Sage. "Dude, do you bath? You reek." Sage said curling up his nose, "I haven't took a shower in five days," Spud replied proudly.

Everyone backed up more. "Gross Spud," Trixie said. "Did someone dare you?" Asked Jake, Spud shook his head no. Rue gagged a bit, the smell was literally radiating off him. "How did you guys smell it?" A confused Spud asked Sage, "Um." Was all he replied. "Are you guys dragons like Jake?" Trixie asked, "What, no, and you know he's a dragon! Jake, you should be more careful." Sage said scolding him with his brother tone.

Jake rolled his eyes and spoke, "Their not dragons, their half werewolf." His two friends eyes widened. "Lycan." Sage corrected, "Lycan," Jake repeated, annoyed a bit. "So, you guys turn during the full moon?" Spud asked them. Rue shook her head, "We can turn on will, we all don't turn, the lycan parent chooses which child will be a full lycan. And we don't turn all big and hairy, we turn into a legit wolf." Sage informed them.

They nodded, taking it all in. The bell rang and each one went to class. Of course, Jake, Trixie and Rue walked together being all three had Rotwood at first. They sat down, luckily they weren't late. Rue began to smell that scent again, the spice and very bubbly and tangy smell of Nigel Thrall.

She did her best to ignore it, of course instead of sniffing him flat out because that will be very creepy. And plus sniffing people flat out like that really wasn't her thing, unless it was needed or they were directly next to he and he was a foot away. She strummed her fingers on the desk as she waited for her next class, lord she will be so happy to go to math class. And she didn't like math.

Her nose twitched constantly as his scent seem to flood the air around her. Rotwood stepped out of the room for a moment and instantly her head hit the desk with a loud bang, making the headache she had from Kale worse also the fact several people stared at her. She stayed like that until Rotwood came back. She lifted her head back up and began to pay attention to the lesson once again. The information was kinda useless being, once again, she knew this part of the lesson already.

Finally, the bell rang. She sprang out of the room and into her math class. She wanted to get out of there. The smell wasn't bad it was just so distracting. She sat threw all the periods until lunch.

She got her lunch and sat down with the rest, she poked at her food, her mind was unsettled. "What happened? Girl, you ran out of the room like it was on fire!" Exclaimed Trixie. Rue didn't reply, but she did say something to Sage in his mind. "She says that a smell was so distracting that when the bell rang she had to get out of there." He said to Trixie who raised a eyebrow. "Who's scent was it?" Jake asked her.

"Some British dude." Sage replied, his mouth full. Rue sighed at her brothers lack of manors. "Nigel?" Jake asked with a bit of hate in his voice. "A rival?" Sage asked him, "More like arch enemies." Spud said, "Their the same thing," Trixie muttered to him. "Are not." He argued back, "Are to," she also argued back. This went off for awhile.

"So, what is he?" Asked Sage, "He's a wizard," Jake muttered unhappily. _That's why he smells so bubbly_ Rue thought. The rest where talking, she grunted, nodded or shook her head here and there but other then that, stayed quiet and still.

Lunch came and went along with seventh period and now it was eighth period, meaning it was gym. And she had Nigel in this class, at least the smell of the sweat will cover his. She stood in a line with the girls staring at the boys in front of them. They were playing dodge ball. She was staring at the balls on the line in front of her separated by a couple of feet.

The coach blew the whistle. Girls and boys ran grabbing balls and started throwing. She threw and bam! She hit, she didn't hard, being with her extra strength it will be oh so hurtful. She caught a ball, someones named was called along with the lines "Out!" by the coach. She threw the ball earning another "Out!" people strike out but not Rue.

There were seven kids left, four boys and three girls. She was one of the girls, she caught a ball, leaving three males. She was about to throw it when she hit directly in the face by one. She shrieked in pain holding her nose which was now bleeding. Some girls ran to her side, she blinked, it hurt badly.

"Someone take her to the nurse." The couch said, "I'll do it." A certain British accented boy volunteered. _Why him!_ She thought in her mind as they walked to the nurse. She, for once, was actually happy that she had been hit in the face because now she couldn't smell.

"Are you alright?" She heard him ask, she didn't reply but just grunted. Nigel was trying to strike up a conversation, Rue noticed this but left it alone. "Your a bit of a agro are you?" Nigel asked her, she didn't understand his British talk but again she didn't reply.

They reached the nurse, still in their gym clothes of course. Rue was given a tissue and a ice pack for her head which was pounding. They walked back to gym when the period was over. Rue got clouded with questions of worry, not did it matter to her. She changed back into her normal clothes along with the rest.

She met up with Sage who instantly turned on big brother mode as they walked. "We're going to the skate-park tomorrow with the rest." He told her, she sighed, she wanted to curl up in her bed with her aching nose. "And your going no matter what," he finished. _Evil_ she thought in her head.

"I am not evil," Sage pouted as they entered their house. _Stay out of my mind you evil brother!_ She thought again. They sat down and did they homework. It wasn't hard, but then again, Rue was the brains out of the two, while Sage got F's she got A's.

After awhile, Kale came home then their dad. Who howled as he entered. _Seriously, dad?_ Was all Rue can think when he did so. They ordered pizza for dinner because Kale was tired. "So, Kale, the reason why you ran all day making you tired is girls again?" Asked Sage, Kale always had fans. You can't blame them, Kale is attractive. With his slight;y tanned skin, light hair and baby blue eyes along with some freckles on his face taking after his father in looks. He had the right body shape and was healthy with no acne. Any girl can easily fall head over heels for him.

After dinner, Rue took a shower. _So, he's a wizard...Strange. I've never met a wizard, he seems a bit of a show off_. She thought remembering Nigel in gym and Rotwood's class. She walked out getting dressed. She grabbed a blanket, her kindle and her iPod along with headphones and sat on her sill bed thing reading. She soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sage shook his sister awake. She was curled up on her window sill, earphones in ears without any music playing along with her kindle still in her hand. He sighed being he was unsuccessful in waking her. He shook her, unsuccessfully again. Finally, he grabbed a cup from the kitchen and filled it with cold water along with ice. He removed her iPod and kindle because he knew if they got messed up he'll be choked.

Three, two, one. He counted in his head. He poured the water on his sister. She shot up, shaking her dark curls over the place. She spat out some water. She was drenched. She heard a click, she turned and saw Sage with his phone and a cup.

She glared at him before tackling him. She clinged onto him, getting him wet, "Hey, let go!" He shouted but she still clinged on to her brother. "Okay, okay, get off. I'm sorry," he said, she did. She grabbed her towel and dried her hair.

"Get dressed will ya? We need to head for the skate-park, and bring that skateboard you have to." He told her, she nodded and pushed him out making him stumble. She brushed her hair and pulled it in a ponytail, it was simple. She left out some pieces of hair that fell on her shoulders. She put on a white long sleeved dress shirt, even though she wasn't going anywhere special.

She put on blue jeans and socks and a black sweat band, something she always did for whatever reason. She walked out of her room. She had the skateboard tucked under her arm. The design it had was blue in the background with a traditional Chinese dragon with blue and orange colors[1]. It was Kale's old one so it was kinda worn out, but still worked wonderfully.

She put on her shoes after eating a bit, not like she had much hunger. She was wearing her converse which are her normal shoes you can say. The shoes were navy blue. Sage put on his sneakers, he always wore the same pair, so it wasn't really a shock that they were kinda tattered. She grabbed the keys and clipped them on her belt loop on her pants.

"Race ya there," Sage said already running out the door. Rue sighed and ran after him. "Your slow!" He shouted at her, moving his head back so he can see her. She picked up her speed, she focused, kicking her legs into full power. She was still holding the skate-board under her arm.

She was fast, it wasn't really human like. She was now next to Sage, who was panting like a dog. They finally reached the skate-park. "Yo! Jake! Trixie! Spud!" Sage said when they were near. "Sup!" Spud yelled back at him. Sage jumped on Rue's back, making her stumble but, she walked over to them like that. "Your carrying your brother...Whoa." Jake muttered. Rue rolled her eyes, she may be tiny but this happened many times so she grew used to it.

Rue stumbled, so she leaned back and landed on the ground. Sage broke her fall, he had let go of her. She stood up and smiled oh-so-innocently. "Hey, not cool." Sage muttered, dusting himself off. "Are we just gonna stand here talking or are we gonna skate?" Trixie asked. "Skate," Jake and Sage said. Spud just sat, "Imma watch." He told them.

Of course, Trixie noticed the board under Rue's arm. "You skate?" She asked, a bit shocked. Rue nodded. "Cool," she said. Was it really a big shock she skate-boarded? She thought about it, she was small so must people don't expect it.

She skated, she used to skate allot so she had allot of practice and she good. "That's my twin sis!" Yelled Sage, making her fall. She playfully glared at him. "Who knew some as small as you got moves." Jake said, Rue just shrugged. She sat as she watched Sage and Trixie compete. It was very amusing. "Hey! No fair, you threw a pebble at me!" Shouted Sage, "Nu-uh!" Trixie protested, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Her green eyes wondered around. She watched everyone skate, she went from time to time, but rather sit down and talked to Spud about things. Well, he talked. He was interesting to listen to, with all the topics he had.

She sat there listening. She nodded her head a few times. "And when I mean huge, it was huge! This must've been like 10 inches or something!" Spud exclaimed. She smiled a little at his exaggeration. "No way can I worm be that huge," Jake said coming up to them.

"But it was! I'm telling you, it was freaking huge man!" He exclaimed, "And woman." He added looking at Rue who just did a hand gesture that basically said she didn't mind. Spud poked at the ground, which was concrete. "Do you think we can actually get to China if we dig far enough?" He asked. Rue face-palmed, _Only children think that, Spud._ She thought.

"Seriously?" Jake asked, Spud was a genius but that was just ridiculous. "What, it was just a thought." Spud said shrugging. Rue rolled her eyes a bit, she can now understand why Spud and Sage got along so well together. She stretched her arms before getting up and grabbing her skateboard and started to skate on a ramp.

She fell once again due to her brother. She glared at him once again. She gave him the 'Seriously?' look, he just laughed, Trixie slapped him lightly on the back of his head. She gave Trixie a small, thankful smile. She walked back to them and flicked her brothers head over and over until he begged for mercy. "Ow..." He muttered rubbing his now red forehead.

"Mind if I join?" Someone asked, instantly, Rue and Sage knew who it was because of his scent. Bubbly, tangy and spicy as well, it was Nigel. Jake turned to him, stopping to skate-board, his eyes narrowed but then he smirked. "Sure, Thrall, let's see who's a better skater." Rue sighed, _Why do males have to be so competitive? _She thought to herself as she followed Spud, Sage and Trixie to watch them. Some other people stopped to watch their "fight".

The four watched them, nonetheless, they were both good when skate boarding. It went on for awhile until, both males tumbled, Sage's fault once again. Rue hit him in the chest, "I'm sorry for getting excited, ow." He held his chest hunched over in pain, "Must you use that extra strength we get from being part lycan?" He asked his sister who just nodded.

He sighed at her, she was always a bit difficult. Every started to spread away being their fun was ruined. "My chest hurts now," he muttered. Rue shot him the 'Good.' look. "It's a tie for now chap," Nigel said to Jake who, glared at Sage who whistled innocently before agreeing. Rue couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, even when skate-boarding he had to be such a show off! Which really pissed her off.

Nigel turned to her, "And how is your nose?" He asked, it had a bandage on it, so of course it was injured. "It keeps bleeding, she bled on our dads shoulder when he hugged her," he made fake gagging sounds. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, _Damn you Sage!_ She thought to herself. "It got hit that bad?" Nigel asked, she just simply grunted. "Well, cheers." He patted her head for whatever reason and walked off.

She raised a eyebrow. _Weird..._ She thought to herself. She sighed and walked with the rest. "Hey, Rue, when did you get a bow in your hair?" Trixie asked her. She reached up and pulled it out. Two more bows appeared in her hair. "What the-?" Was all Sage said.

She pulled them out only to have three appear. She was now frustrated. She pulled more out. "Cool, your a magician, pull a bunny out of my beanie." Spud held out his beanie for her.

She rolled her eyes and continued to pull them out. Soon enough, her head was covered in the ribbons, they where different colors. Pink, white and light baby blue, she let out a growl. "It was that British magician wasn't it?" Jake asked.

"Must have, Rue can't do magic, maybe he did some kind of spell when he patted her head." Spud suggested. Rue continued to pull them out, she was frustrated now. Eventually, all five off them ended up in the Everdeen's house. Rue was banging her head against the wall. "Bo, calm down," Trixie sat her down. "What's so bad of having ribbons in your hair?" Spud asked her, "I think it has to do with the fact that their all over her hair, it will be annoying if your a girl." Kale replied to him, trying to pick some ribbons off.

"I guess your right," Spud said thoughtfully. "We can ask dad if he knows something about spells," Sage muttered. "I'll ask Fu Dog and gramps." Jake said. Trixie was busy looking at Kale. _Ugh! Not you to Trixie! He's my brother, gross!_ Rue thought.

After what it seemed like hours, Grandpa told them something that might help, it was either that or get Nigel and that was not a option. Finally, the ribbons were out. Rue sighed with happiness. The rest had left, she faceplanted onto the table as Kale cooked. "I couldn't help but notice one of your friends were checking me out," Kale said as he cooked, Rue grunted. "You mind telling her not to get all creepy, it will bug me." He said to both Sage and Rue. "Sure," Sage told him while Rue, once again, groaned.

They ate after the food was done. "I can't help but miss the bows and ribbons." Their father told Rue earning a glare. He just chuckled at his daughter. She went into the bathroom, her shower was cut off early, "Rue! You've been in there for two hours! I wanna bath two, ya know!" Shouted Sage, she sighed turning the water off and dressing after drying.

When she came out, she took the pleasure in hearing him yelp as the cold water hit him. "You took all the hot water!" He yelled at her. She just walked off into her room and floated asleep on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake stared at the green orbs looking at him fiercely. The green eyes were waiting for his next move. Jake moved the piece, he didn't like this game, neither did the owner of the green orbs but it was a dare. "Check mate," the green orbs owner told him, taking his King.

Jake huffed, how come he can never win? "This game is dumb." He muttered, "Why do we have to play it, Sage?" He asked the owner of the green orbs who just shrugged. "Because we lost a dare, that's why." Sage answered Jake's question. "This is torture! My brain hurts!" Jake exclaimed, "This is going to kill me," he said pretending to lay dead.

"That's the point!" Trixie yelled, she had been taking pictures. "Chess is easy." Spud told the two, "For you! Your the genius!" Jake yelled at him, Spud just smiled a bit. Rue walked into the room, and gave them the look that said 'Having fun?' Jake rolled his eyes at her.

She sat down and watched the two. She looked at Trixie and gave her a look that said, 'What else?', Trixie smirked. "They have one more dare. This one they have to reenact a photo we found of the two from your dad." She answered, Rue raised a questioning eyebrow. Trixie handed her a photo, it had young Jake and young Sage running, shirtless with underwear on their head.

She couldn't help but cover her mouth from laughing. And behind them was little Rue with the 'I am scared forever.' face on with her eyes wide. "Your face is priceless in this," Spud said with a slight laugh. She hit him lightly, "Your mean." Spud pouted, she pushed his head. "Hey, I live with her! Imagine my pain!" Sage groaned.

Rue just sat there, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. "It's true! She's a abusive sister!" He yelled again, pointing his finger at her. She smiled and giggled. "It's called being a girl," Trixie told him, wagging her finger in a 'No,' like movement. "True... But I guess she hits me when I annoy her and put her in head locks." Sage rubbed the back of his head.

Rue looked at him with the, 'Duh!' look. "Are you guys going to do the dare?" Spud asked the two males. "Do we have to?" Jake groaned. "Yes. Or we will force you and give the pictures to everyone you know. And when I mean everyone, I mean everyone." Trixie said narrowing her eyes in a suspicious like format. Jake gulped and turned white for a moment.

Sage sighed and went into his room and grabbed to pairs of boxers. "Their actually going to do it." Spud said, shocked. "After what Trixie sad, you will too." Sage said, the thought of having the picture given to people he knew will be a nightmare. He threw a pair at Jake who just groaned again. Rue stepped out of the room, to prevent from laughing when they put the undies on and took their shirts off.

She can hear the clicks of Trixie's camera in the hallway. They were in her room, being that Sage's room was to much of a mess and smelled. How can he stand it? Was all everyone questioned when they came in, other then Spud of course. Instantly they flooded into her room.

She stood in the hallway still. She came back in to see that Sage stayed like that but Jake went back to normal. "What's wrong, Jakey, didn't like that costume?" Sage said, with a smirk. "Shut it wolf." Jake snapped back.

She just smiled at the two. "I'm so gonna show people this now!" Spud said grabbing the camera from Trixie's hand. Trixie rolled her eyes at him. "No!" Sage and Jake yelled tackling him to the ground, reaching for the camera. "I'm still gonna do it," he said as he slid out from under of the two.

Sage pulled his shirt on and took off the boxers that were on his head and chased Spud who had ran out of the house with the camera with Jake. "Get back her Spud!" She heard Jake yell. She watched them from her window. _Morons they are_, was all she thought as she saw her brother fall in a mud puddle.

Of course, they got the camera back. A mail fairy appeared next to Rue's window. "Letter for Jake Long." It said before flying off after giving him the letter. Jake opened it only to have his Grandpa's head in a image come out. "Young one, training, now!" And then he disappeared.

"Aww, man." Jake groaned. "Can we come!" Sage asked him, it was only the three of them now, Trixie and Spud had left. Jake raised a eyebrow, then smirked. "Sure." He replied, "Yes!" Sage jumped up and down while Rue grunted. _They can help with my training! _Jake thought with a plan in his head.

Sage carried Rue on his back, for whatever reason. "Jake! Your late!" Grandpa shouted at him. "Only by five minutes!" Jake exclaimed back at him. "Five minutes! Five years, five centuries! Your still late!" Grandpa shouted. Jake grumbled, Grandpa finally noticed the twins.

"So you brought lycans?" Grandpa said, Jake rubbed the back of his head. "Good, we're going to Central Park to practice." His grandfather started to walk off. "Tonight is the full moon and do you know what it means?" He asked. "Unicorns, right?" Jake and Sage both said.

"Yes." Grandpa answered. At the park, Rue sat silently in the tree watching Jake fail at some things. She looked towards the lake, she smiled. Unicorns were beautiful creatures. She sniffed the air, she smelt... someone else? Two people to be exact.

This made her raise an eyebrow. She turned back, seeing Jake in his dragon form nearly made her fall out of the tree. Man he was huge! She heard Sage whistle, "Whoa, dude, your gigantic! But awesome, but gigantic!" He shouted. "Well I am the American Dragon," Jake said flexing. _Seriously?_ Rue thought to herself.

She smelt the people coming closer, the way they smelt, it made her go nervous. "Whoa! Whoa! I smell rotten eggs and evil!" Fu Dog yelled out. He looked at Rue, "You smelt it too, didn't you?" He asked, she nodded. Jake's eyes narrowed. "HunstClan." He said.

_HunstClan?_ She thought, _Who are they? And why have I heard their name before?_ She thought mentally. She looked back to see the unicorns running from people who are clothed so you are unable to see their face. One had some kind of object that she did not like the looks off.

She hopped down. "Ay, yo hust people!" Jake yelled at them. The Hunst people took their mind off of the unicorns, seeing Jake. The girl lunged at him and they were soon locked in combat. "Dragons and werewolves...Fun." The older male said. Rue growled..Wait growled? She never growled.

"Hey, girlie!" Sage shouted causing the Hunstgirl to turn her head to him. Rue knew that scent, it was Rose? Did Jake know she was the Hunstgirl? The Hunstgirl lunged at Sage. He held her off good. _He has to be the family lycan._ Rue thought as she watched. She was hiding in the tree, she couldn't fight, she couldn't do anything but watch.

"Don't think your getting off easy." She could feel the Hunstman's breath on the back of her neck. Instantly she turned around and kicked him dead on in the stomach. She backed up, bumping backs with both Jake and Sage only to be tied with them. She can hear their breathing and heart rates.

"Sage...What now?" She said softly, "You spoke!" Jake exclaimed. She nodded, she glanced at Fu and Grandpa who where both trapped. "I don't know," Sage replied to his sister. She sighed, "Right!" She shouted, all three moved right. "Jake, can you cut this thing?" Sage asked him, "Your the dragon." He remained him.

Jake tried, he even tried burning it. "I think it does something impediment to my powers." Jake tried turning to them. "Whoa, look at Jake with the bug words." Rue muttered softly. "I heard that," Jake told her. She just rolled her eyes.

She growled as the Hunstman stepped closer. _Step any closer-Oh don't you point that thing at me!_ She shouted in her mind. She growled deeper, her eyes seemed to glow in the night. She felt her teeth growing out as she growled deeper and deeper. "Ha! Kale totally owes me 20 bucks!" She heard her twin shout. She grew more and more impatient, "Rue! Stop struggling!" Jake shouted, this girl will not stop moving.

She didn't listen, she growled more deeper. Then she smelled it, tangy, spicy and bubbly. "Nigel!" Jake shouted, "Sorry, I had to call for some help." Sage said with a slight embarrassed laugh. Jake grumbled. Nigel got a green glow around his hands and threw it at the rob, causing it to burn off. Rue didn't even care, she was pissed, and you can clearly tell. She had very sharp canines and her nails were long.

"My little sis by five minutes is the family lycan, I'm so proud." Said Sage who seemed to just radiate off pride. "Huntsgirl! Get her!" The Hunstman demanded, Rose or Huntsgirl lunged at Rue, who just simply moved her hand. Jake helped Fu and Grandpa out, while Sage and Nigel held the Hunstpeople off. Rue, on the other hand, was in major pain.

Soon enough, they had the Hunstpeople off. Grandpa approached Rue slowly, who was now clutching her head screaming in pain. He put his finger to his lips, meaning to stay quiet. The other three stayed back. "Is this normal?" Jake asked Sage who shook his head. "That must be bloody painful." Exclaimed Nigel who, was still there despite Jake's annoyance.

Grandpa seemed to be whispering soothing things to Rue. He stepped back as she fainted. "First change is always difficult. Jake, you carry her." He walked back to Fu. "Wait, how did you know what to do?" Sage asked, really wanting to know. "I helped your father through his first change, although he didn't last as long as your sister did. I guess you can say, the little Rue bud bloomed." He said, making a reference that her name, was in fact a flower.

Rue groaned as Jake picked her up and flew off. Once he reached his Grandpa's shop, he dropped. "Man! She moves a lot when she's asleep!" He yelled out as he turned back human after they set her down. Nigel poked her, "Seriously dude? That's my sister your poking." Sage said, moving in front of him. "Don't be such a arse. I'm just seeing if she will react." Nigel said, standing. "I strongly suggest you leave, you British magicain." Jake said, stepping up to him. "I'm going, I'm going." Nigel said as he walked off, "Cheerio." He yelled when he was out.

Rue woke up when her father came. "My head hurts," she said in her soft voice. "I know, my little Rue flower, I know, I'm just so proud." He hugged her. "Dad. Can't. Breath. Help..Me." She groaned, hardly breathing as he hugged her. Nathan let go, allowing her to breath. "Tomorrow, you start training!" He exclaimed, she sighed. Jake sneered, "Now you will know how it feels like." She glared softly at him.

"Well, at least we know how your voice sounds like," Fu said as he passed by. He sat and scratched his ear. "We're both dogs!" He yapped happily. Rue groaned and flopped back, he smiled a doggy grin. "Good luck, being a dragon will be much easier then a werewolf." Jake sneered again.

Rue grumbled, she tackled him to the ground. "Okay! Okay! Mercy!" Jake begged before she let go. _This will be torture_. She thought...


	6. Chapter 6

Rue grumbled, her locker was giving her trouble. "Oh I so don't have time for this!" She shouted to herself. Sage was next to her, "Sis, ya need some help?" He asked, his sister was going through random mood swings since she began her training. Either it was the lack of relaxing or the werewolf stuff, it didn't matter. Rue huffed and step back as her brother un-locked her locker.

She sighed grabbing her books. "You are grumpy today. Something wrong?" Sage asked her, he could tell there was more then one thing wrong going on with her. She shifted her book under her arm and spread her hand, clapping them. "Dad gave me fleas!" She exclaimed, flicking it away. Sage snickered.

She clapped again, "I'm sorry sis, but this is kinda funny. It hasn't even been two weeks and you already have fleas." He burst out laughing, his laugh was loud. His sister sighed sadly. "I know." She groaned, muttering stuff in how she's going to take three showers from now on with extra shampoo and conditioner.

Her brother snickered and laughed each time she scratched. "You can't even fully turn and you have fleas." He said as she flicked another flea from her fingers. She grumbled something. "Ya know, it's kinda funny, we're turning fourteen soon and you just got your ?" He asked her, she gave him a look. "Maybe, one we're both fourteen, you can turn fully." He suggested to her.

She looked at him, that hadn't crossed her mind. She thought about it, their birthday was in one day. Meaning it will be March 14. "Maybe..." She replied. Sage grinned widely. She looked up at him, before flicked away a flea. "And maybe, you'll grow taller as well!" He made his hand go a bit up above her head. "Or maybe I should rub on you and give your fleas!" She shouted him, thankful that no one was really around to hear her.

Sage backed up, "No, no, no fleas." He said, backing up into some lockers. She huffed, and walked to class. "Fine, walk away Ms. Grumblestien!" Yelled Sage who was still at his position , he then realized she walked away because of the bell and rushed off to his class.

She opened the door to her class and sat down. Luckily, the fleas ran away when she sat next to Jake. _Thank goodness that I have a dragon for a friend!_ She thought silent. I relieved sigh escaped her lips. "You sound relieved." Trixie whispered from behind her. "Fleas. Thank god Jake's dragon smell wards them off." She replied back. "Fleas? Bo, come over to my house after school. I can probably do something for you." Trixie whispered once again to her. "Everdeen! Carter! No talking!" The teacher yelled at the girls, making Rue jump a bit, Rue just sent Trixie a look of thanks.

"Now! Pop quiz!" The teacher said, writing it on the board. Everyone groaned in annoyance. Rue sighed, _Damn this teacher. I really want to bit his head off._ Rue thought silently. She looked at the quiz, at least she knew the thing on her. She couldn't say so much for Jake, who kept peeking at her paper, making her sigh. She completed it anyways.

"Yo, Rue, you sitting a bit to close to me." Jake turned to her when they were at lunch, she shrugged. "Girl got fleas from her dad. Your dragon smell wards them off," Trixie told him. "You got fleas? Can you give me some?" Spud asked her, she raised a eyebrow at him. "Spud, fleas are not fun." She told him softly. Spud pouted, "No Spud. I will not give you fleas and it's final." She said more sternly and a bit louder then her normal voice.

"Fine." Spud said, still pouting. "If you want fleas, just ask my dad, he'll probably hug you giving you them. He's uh...Kinda a love able lycan." Rue muttered, not sure how to put it. "Awesome!" Spud shouted, Rue banged her head to the table. _This boy is insane...He makes me question him being a genius._ Was all she thought. Sage patted her shoulder, "We all question it." He said to her, she grunted.

Her brother just laughed. "I couldn't help but notice, but your sister is all moody lately." Jake said, poking the werewolf next to him who's head was on the table face first. "It's something about her hormones getting used to being a werewolf, dad says she'll be moody until she transform fully. Which I think will happen when we turn fourteen." Sage said with a mouthful.

Jake continued to poke her, "Jake, poke me one more time and I'll bite the finger straight off." Growled Rue who had lifted her head. Jake stopped, moving her hand instantly to his side. Rue banged her head to the table again, staying in the position with her head down face first.

"Talk about moody..." Jake muttered. "I heard that!" Rue shouted, Sage sighed, "She's like a she-devil when she's moody. One minute she happy the next she's crying then she's all anger and stuff. Talk about being bi-polar." He told them. Rue silently wished for the day to be over.

Finally, after several hours of torture with periods, the day was over. "Come on, girl. We need to get rid of those fleas of yours." Trixie told Rue, grabbing her arm. "How did your father get them anyway?" Trixie asked her. Rue shrugged, "I don't know, but I guess it had to do with our training last week. We went into the woods." Rue explained the best she could.

Trixie just shrugged, "Hey, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" She asked, Rue nodded. "Then consider this, a early gift." Trixie told her as they entered her home. Rue smiled at her, "I will." She told her. "Grandma! I brought a friend to study!" Trixie shouted, "Just keep it down! And make sure we have some prune juice!" Trixie's grandmother yelled back.

Rue's nose scrunched when she smelt the prune juice from the kitchen. "Oh, you guys have some." She told Trixie who just looked at her, "Nasty stuff." Was all Trixie said. Rue smiled a little at her friend. Trixie dragged the girl to her room where they dropped their book-bags.

"Stay there, I think I have something in here from dog sitting." Trixie said as she went into her closet. Rue heard her dig around. "Found it!" Trixie yelled, she came back holding a bottle. "That looks like regular dog shampoo." Rue said softly. "I know, let's see if it works." She said as she pushed the girl towards the bathroom to wet her hair.

Trixie was soon scrubbing the girls hair, "Hold still," she told her. "Now you have to stay like that for a half an hour. Enough time for us to do our homework and stuff." Trixie said walking over to their book bags. Rue grunted slightly at the math teachers homework. They didn't even study this stuff.

Eventually the girls got the homework done and Rue's hair was flea free. "Thanks Trixie." Rue thanked her friend when she was leaving. "No problem bo." Trixie replied as she waved good-bye. Rue got home staying away from her dad. :Aw come on. Won't my little Rue flower give me a hug." He begged her, "We all won't hug you until you get rid of those fleas." Kale said when he passed them.

"And I'm not doing your laundry!" Sage yelled from the living room. Nathan sighed at them, "Fine. I'll get rid of them." He said, "I don't see what such the problem is other then the fact their itchy." He muttered before he went to the couch. "No. No. No." Sage told him when he tried to sit, "No sitting until the fleas are gone." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Nathan groaned at his child. "Your like your mother when it comes to fleas." He said as he walked up to the bathroom. "We're reacting like normal people, dad!" Kale yelled after him. Rue sighed at her family.

Her father threw objects at Rue. They were in the back yard and were practicing catching. The sun was still out. Rue caught each object with her hands, which dis-pleased her father. "Use your mouth." He instructed her. Rue grumbled something about not being a pet dog. Her father threw a apple at her, which bonked on her head.

"Focus!" He yelled at her, _Why couldn't someone else teach me._ She thought. :Your not focusing!" Her father yelled when another thing hit her head. She grumbled some more. Her father threw another apple at her. She sighed as it came close.

Instinct finally kicked in and she jumped up and caught it with her mouth. "There we go!" Her father shouted. She grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it. "You weren't suppose to eat it. That was the only apple left." Her father groaned.

She shrugged, "It was already in my mouth." Her father sighed once more and waited for her to finish it before they picked up training once again. More objects flew at her, she got hit with some, some flew past her and she caught some. She went straight into her room afterwards and after a shower.

Her father made her practice with a tennis ball shooter machine which made her exhausted being it was set on high. She skipped dinner, having no appetite. She snoozed away until her phone woke her up. She blinked open her eyes, grabbing it off her drawer.

She glanced at the clock, it was 12:00. Who will called at this time? She wondered. She picked it up and yawned loudly. "Hello?" She questioned, sleeply. "Rue, it's Fu Dog. Get your wolf butt over here pronto! Something is attacking, ah go go goo." And with that she closed her phone and flopped on her bed, she rolled over and groaned.

She got up and got dressed and brushed her teeth before. She grabbed her skates, being her skate board was broken and left a note just in-case someone woke up. She pulled on her skates over some tennis shoes. She skated to the place Fu had described.

"About time Rue!" Jake shouted as he dodged some beams and lashes. She sighed, how was she useful? She couldn't transform and even then, she hardly had any powers. "Hey! Ugly! Over here!" She yelled, causing the creature to turn to her. She skated from it, causing it to chase her. She was distracting it.

She jumped over things and twisted and turned. Jake blew at it with fire and hit it, which of course, did nothing effective. She was now trapped along with Jake in this things hands. She struggled, "Nice going dragon boy." She spat at him. "Hey, don't blame me wolfy. Can you bite it or something?" He asked her. "I can't reach it's hands with my head. It's useless." She told him.

Jake didn't think so. "Hey, can you transform or try to?" He asked her, Rue looked at him a bit shocked by the sudden request. "I guess.." She muttered sofly. She closed her eyes and breath in. "_Now, to transform, you need to be calm or angry. Let's try calm, so just close your eyes and relax. Your body will do the rest if you tell it to with your mind_" She heard her fathers voice in her head.

She stopped struggling and went limp, Jake watched her as her nails and teeth grew. This time, she wasn't screaming in pain as she turned or tried. Her hand turned to a paw, kinda like how Jake transformed into a dragon. She was now a huge wolf that was thrashing and kicking. "Rue, try to bite it now." Jake suggested, Rue was able to reach the hand. She bit hard.

The thing dropped them both. She turned and looked, she was a gigantic wolf now. From anybody else's point of view. She was two feet tall with large sharp teeth and two canines that stuck out. She looked like some sort of wolf from the ice age.

"Yess!" She cheered, kinda surprised she can speak but she didn't care. She turned back to creature and ran, her paws skidded as she halted. Both her and Jake charged at it, she bit it's leg. The creature soon fainted and turned small. "What is that thing?" Jake asked Fu who had just came. Fu explained, and also explained why it turned small, claiming that it drew energy out of magical creatures, which is why it was such a threat.

Rue sat there. Jake was back human, "Aren't you going to turn normal?" He asked her. She laughed a bit embarrassed, "I don't know how." She confessed. Jake face-palmed. The sun was just rising, "Come on, let's get you home kid. Your dad may help." Fu said, walking with Rue back to her place.

Nathan opened the door and helped his daughter go back to normal. "You still have to go to school, birthday, first transformation or whatever. Your still going." He told her. Rue sighed once more. She didn't bother to changed but she did brush her hair knowing Trixie will have a heart attack if she saw the fluff ball it had turned.

"You seem happy." Kale commented as he made breakfast. "Jeez, I feel as if I just fought a creature from the Magical World while transforming." Sage yawned, then looked at a grinning Rue. "Now I know why, so I was right with the once you turned fourteen you'll be able to transform thing?" Sage asked. Rue nodded.

At school, she practically skipped. "I don't know how she can be so hyper after waking up in the middle of the night and nearly suffocated by some creature." Jake yawned, commenting on the happy girl. The twins were given happy birthdays from a couple of people, Rue didn't care. She had finally transformed after weeks and two months. "Happy birthday to the twins." Nigel told the two when he met up with the rest, he had become their friend after a couple of gorgon accident with Jake.

He went to pat Rue's her head, "Pat my head Nigel and you'll need a new hand." She threatened making his hand snap back. "Don't need to get so agro." He told her, she raised a eyebrow at his British slang, which she had no clue about what it meant. She shrugged it off. "Girl, your finally fourteen, meaning.." Trixie told her when they were in biology class. "Meaning?" She questioned, "A lot more guys are probably going to ask you out, I mean, now your a teenager, they don't have to be so afraid of being caught with a thirteen year old." She told her. Rue raised a eyebrow.

That thought had never came to her. She thought about it. Maybe Trixie was right. She, once again, shrugged that thought off and enjoyed the rest of her day with Sage and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sage's hands dug _into the soft Earth. He had no gloves or shovel because, well, someone else has them. Sage turned and looked around. Why did they have to do this again? Oh yeah, because it's Earth Day. Sage looked at his hands which were now covered in dirt with dirt under his finger nails.

He planted the seeds he was working on. His dark hair made his head a bit more hotter. It was a blazing hot April day. He brushed some of it behind his ear. Next to him, his sister Rue was planting her seeds. She gave her twin a small smile, he returned it.

Their green eyes met. Sage looked away first, right now, almost all of the 8th grade was out in a park planting. He wiped his hands on his pants, getting a disapproving look from his much neater sister. "What? You knew I was going to do it," he told her. She rolled her eyes, silent like always.

"You know silence is a killer." He told her. She rolled her eyes again. He sighed, "Rueeeeeeeee," he said in a sing song voice, she looked at him. "I'm going to touch your face!" He jumped at his smaller twin. "Whoa!" She yelled as her brother tackled her. They tumbled around, Rue was trying not to get dirty but was failing due to her brother. "Ha, I win!" Sage yelled, Rue glared at him.

"Ms and Mr. Everdeen, this is not time to play." Rotwood's German accented voice said from behind them. Both of them rolled their eyes as he walked away. Sage looked at his sister, she now had leaves and some parts of branches in her hair which was tied up and her green shirt had smudges of dirt, her pants didn't count because they were already dirty.

He laughed, she even smiled slightly. "Aw man!" Sage heard Jake groaned from somewhere. "Jakey, what did you do this time?" He asked him. "I ran my hand through my hair and got dirt all in it," Jake said, he then looked at Rue who had the 'Just look at me' face on. "At least I'm not that bad." He couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Rue rolled her eyes. "I did that!" Sage confessed happyliy. His sister sighed at him. "It is not funny Sage," she said softly. "Of course it isn't, it's freakin' awesome!" He shouted. His sister shot a green glare his way.

He smiled a cheesy smile. "You two are the weirdest twins I've ever met. And I met the Oracle twins." Trixie said from behind them a couple feet away. "Because we're awesome." Sage said once again. "I swear awesome is your favorite word," his sister muttered from next to him.

Sage looked at Spud, who was planting a potato. "Uhh, Spud, a potato isn't a seed." Sage told him, he sometimes wondered that he was a genius, but then again he hides it. "Really? But I like planting it like this." Spud said, "Still, we're supposed to be planting trees." He told him. "Spudisnki, boy, plant that tree." Trixie told him, shooting Spud a look.

Sage shook his head, Trixie could get anyone to do anything. "Why do we have to do this?" He heard Jake groan. "Because we're supposedly helping the Earth." Rue answered him, taking Sage's answer. "You stole my answer!" Sage pointed a accusing finger at his sister, who sighed. "Sage, we're twins, we share the same thoughts at times." She told him softly. "Erroneous!" He yelled.

She sighed again. "Don't you sigh," she said as the same time as Sage. "Don't talk at the same time as me!" They once again said in unison. "Stop it!" They both yelled, "Seriously!" They yelled together again. It was kinda of amusing seeing the two argue. They both huffed, but Rue had a glint in her eyes.

"You two are seriously weird." Trixie muttered, they both smiled. "Have you noticed that the British magician is not around lately? Usually he'll be bugging poor Rue." Jake noted. Sage instantly hugged his sister, who, once again sighed. "And he ain't doing it no more!" He shouted, "Watch out, we have a big brother by 5 minutes about to explode." Spud backed away a bit, "Whoa, chill out Sage. So what if Nigel has a little crush on your sister." Trixie told him. "Never in a million years is she going out with that wizard!" Sage shouted.

Rue gave Jake a look that said, 'Why did you bring him up?' He only smiled. She glared at him. She was still being tightly hugged by her brother. "I think your suffocating her." Spud pointed out, it was true. Sage was hugging the poor girl to death.

He let go of his sister, "Sorry." Rue took in breaths of air. Finally, all students were packed into buses. "I can't wait to take a shower." Sage complained. Rue nodded in agreement. "did you have to get me dirt?" She asked him, "Yup." He answered causing her to sigh.

"Hey, at least you don't have to train today." He told her, she nodded in agreement. Sage felt his sister lean on his shoulder. "Woof," he said. "Woof," she said back. "I call shower first," she told him. "No fair!" He shouted, "It is to fair." She replied coolly. "Fine," he pouted causing her sister to smile.

The two got home bathed and stuff. They relaxed for the rest of night.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Rue sat, her_**** fur getting wetter and wetter by the minute. A sudden down-pour had came when she and Jake were out getting some necklace for something. And the American dragon had not arrived yet. And being the loyal animal or person she was, she stayed put waiting for him.**

They were out right in the open. She shook her tail fur when finally he came. "Did I keep you waiting?" She heard the American Dragon say as he landed in-front of her. "No, I was just sitting here happily and enjoying the clear blue sky. Of course you did!" She yelled at him.

Jake stepped back from the female werewolf. "Jeez, do you have ticks or something?" He asked her, causing Rue to grunt in annoyance. "Let's get going," she started to walk, Jake flew overhead. "Can you smell anything?" He asked her from above. "Hardly a thing!" She shouted back, sneezing.

She kept sneezing as they stopped, "I smell something!" She shouted. "Is it your own snot?" Jake asked her as he landed next to her. "Hardy-har-har, no. I smell... something. I don't know what." She told him, confused. "That may be the necklace or whatever Grandpa sent us after." Jake told her.

Rue nodded, "But it looks like we'll have to fight for it." She told him, narrowing her glowing green eyes. Jake looked ahead, "Ogres." Rue nodded, "I can smell them so clear even in the rain." She told him. "One three..." She told him softly, "One, two-" She wasn't able to say three, Jake had lunged ahead.

Moron. Rue thought has she saw get knotted from an Ogre. She ran up to one of them, the one that had Jake's tail, and bit his arm. He screamed and dropped the tail. "The American dragon has a friend? Hm, female werewolf pelts are high this time of year," one stated. This, of course, allowed him to get both a nip in the butt and fire blown at him.

"Let go of me, you mutt!" One yelled, trying to shake Rue off. Her grip on his arm was tight, and she was showing no resistance of letting go. "I suggest you guys leave." She heard Jake say, she let go of the Ogre. "Fine, have fun finding the time necklace!" One of them yelled as it walked away.

Rue looked at Jake, then snorted a bit in humor. Jake had burned the back side of one of the Ogre's clothes off, revealing it's bare back-side. Jake, on the other hand, was laughing. Jake finally stopped laughing. "Okay, I'll sniff and dig while you look for it with your dragon eyes." Rue instructed him.

Rue began to sniff the wet Earth, nothing. "Found something!" Jake yelled, causing her to turn her head. She ran towards and began digging along side of Jake. Dirt flew behind her as her black paws dug into the rain softened Earth.

She stopped when she saw the golden or bright orange beads of the necklace. She picked up in her jaws, tasting the dirt on it. She spat it out along with the dirt. She glanced at the necklace, it had a watch on it with a long golden bead.

"That;s the necklace? It seems so..." Jake said as he picked it up, "Normal." He finished. Rue's ears twitched. "Let's just get it back to your Grandpa," she muttered, padding. "Wait up!" Jake grabbed her by the scruff, picking her up and flew, "It's faster this way, plus you can't argue with that necklace in your mouth."

Rue rolled her eyes. Finally, they got to Jack's Grandfather's shop. Rue turned into her human form, carrying the necklace in her hand now. She shook her head, causing her dark curls to spray water. "Watch where you turn your head,sweetheart." She heard Fu Dog say.

She handed Jake's Grandfather the necklace. "The necklace of time, did you guys have any trouble with it?" He asked them. "There were some Ogres. But we took them out." Jake boasted slightly. "I see, we better hide this than. Did they see any of your human forms?" He asked, they both shook their heads, confused. He handed Rue the necklace. "Hide it your house," he instructed her as she took it.

"Why can't I have it?" Jake asked. "Because, knowing you, you'll use it to your advantage, ah goo goo go." Fu said from next to Grandpa. Jake pouted, Rue put the necklace on, tucking the clock part underneath her blouse. She, once again was wearing a long white dress shirt and blue jeans, she had a simple sweater one.

She looked at her wrist-watch. "I better go, dad will throw a fit if I'm not back home in weather like this." She muttered, turning to leave. "Rue, keep that necklace under your watch, make sure nobody gets it. Got it, sweetheart?" Fu asked her, she nodded. Why must he call me that? She thought.

She left the shop. She sighed whilst looking up at the sky. It was dark and rainy. It was already nighttime, so she didn't mind that she couldn't see the sun. As she walked home, she felt the clock ticking away, she could feel the ticker beat against her bones. It certainly was loud. Did it really control time? That is what she wondered.

She'll check it out, sometime. Maybe during practice or something like that. She entered her house and quietly went up the stairs, careful not to track mud. She once again had snuck out. After taking a shower, she dressed into her pajamas and floated into her bed, mourning the morning to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kale and Sage _heard their sister sneeze loudly from upstairs in her room. Rue had caught a bad cold. From being in the rain late at night, Kale suspected. Yes, he had known she was out. She had told him when he had bumped into her.

He wondered how much of her frail body can take the training, transforming and fighting. He grabbed her the noddle soup he had made from the sneezing, coughing and feverish girl. Apparently, Jake is also sick meaning Rue wasn't the only on to get infected you would say. He knocked on her door, "Come in." Came his sisters weak voice.

Kale entered her room, she coughed into her arm sleeve. Kale sighed, "You just had to go fighting, didn't you?" He asked her. She nodded, Kale's eyes turned to a golden beaded chain on his sisters neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked her, "Grandpa," she coughed (she had been accustomed to calling Luong Lao Shi this) "asked me to guard it." She finished.

Kale looked at his sister, then handed her the soup which was on a plate with crackers. "Thanks," she thanked him, her nose stuffy. Kale nodded, sitting next to his sister. "Your dumb sometimes." he laughed, looking at her. She looked at him, questionably. "You got sick, it's your fault." he chuckled. She rolled her green eyes.

"It's kinda is, stupid fur." She told him, laughing a bit. "I remember that time when your hair got stuck on a fence." He told her. A picture of little Rue, around 6 or 5, trying to get her hair out of a fence. "Oh yeah? I remember when Sage stuck his lollipop in your hair." She told him. "Oh yes, he told me it was revenge of the lollipops from breaking his brothers and sisters." He smiled.

"Remember that one time Sage and you ate soap." He told her, "It was a dare." She replied casaully. "Right..." Said Kale skeptically. "Remember that one time when mom nearly blew the house down when she forgot to turn off the stove and she lit a flame to light incense?" Rue asked him, Kale smiled.

He remembered that clearly, "Mom was always making silly little mistakes." He told her, Rue nodded in agreement with her older brother. "Remember when dad turned all of my soccer uniform shirts pink?" He asked her, Rue let out a girlish giggled.

"Remember when mom decided that she was going to collect socks? I swore I have never seen a drawer so full!" She exclaimed, sounding stuffy. "I remember when she used to threaten to throw out our toys if we didn't pick them up." He replied. "I remember that one time she fell asleep in my bed next to me while reading a story while I was still lying there waiting for her to read the rest." Rue muttered.

"I remember how she nearly knocked almost everyone on their feet at Disney Land running to the ride." Kale chuckled. "Or how she seemed to get super upset when I broke my ankle from tripping in a store and I was happy with the fact they gave me a free gift card and I bought tons of stuff but she was still yelling." She smiled a bit.

Kale remembered hugging her as she sat with her broken leg with a Mickey Mouse ears hat on her head with a toothless grin. They both smiled as they continued sharing memories of the past. Rue sneezed, wiping her nose, she said, "I remember when mom got really sick and her hair decided to defy gravity and her nose was beet red." She laughed a bit at the picture of her almost identical mother with her dark curls sticking up and a pale face and red nose that even covered the freckles.

"Hey, remember when Sage cried about how Pluto has to live in a dog house, while Goofy, also a dog, gets to drive around a play goof with Mickey?" Kale asked, Rue nodded. "He's so silly at times," she said, "He gets it from mom." Kale said, Rue nodded with a small smile. "I can remember ever feature of her, maybe it's because you look just like her but then again, I do have a sharp memory." Kale said, Rue looked at her older brother.

"Can you tell me about times that I won't remember?" She asked her brother. Kale smiled at his younger sister, taking a cracker from her bowl of soup(which caused her to pout) he started first with her birth. "I was so excited, I didn't know what gender you guys were. So imagine my excitement when I found out I had both a baby brother and sister. I remember cradling you and you "talking" to Sage which was just gurgles." He said, Rue smiled, setting the bowl and plate down, she cuddle with her brother as he told her memories he had.

They sat, huddled in covers, leaning on one anther with a box of tissues at bay for Rue. Kale noticed that his sister seemed to hang on to every word he said. Her green eyes sparked with interest. "And I... I remember the night mom died." Kale said, shifting a bit. Rue listened to him.

"I remember mom pushing me out of the house, handing Sage to dad. She ran back to get you, handing you to me. You were only five at the time. She tripped and well.. You should know what happened." He told her sadly. Rue nodded, "But, we spread her ashes where she wanted to be spread, on a mountain." He said, Rue nodded. The image of spreading her mothers ashes in the mountains of Colorado clear in her head.

"You should get some rest. Don't want you missing another day of school," he pinched her nose, which made Rue scowl. "Oh, and eat that soup, it's still warm." He told her. She nodded. "And for christ sake's, next time you read, please get the books off the bed." He said, as he made books fall as he got up. Rue smiled a bit when her brother closed the door.

Kale walked into the living room, he glanced at a photo of the whole family. His parents were next to each other, Kale was in the middle while Sage and Rue were at his side. Both had toothless grins with their front teeth missing, adding to their cuteness level. He smiled before jumping on the couch to watch T.V.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rue walked next_ to Trixie. "Girl, you were absent for two whole days, where you that sick?" She asked her. Rue nodded. "I hate my fur sometimes." She replied to Trixie. The two stopped at their lockers, which were next to each other. They both got their biology books, talking. "Jakey was sick to. But just not as bad." She tells her, "I know." Rue said smoothly.

Trixie looked at her friend, "Your voice seems.. a bit deeper. But not to deep." She told Rue, who looked at her. "And your taller too." Trixie let her hand touch the top of Rue's head, she was now the same height as her. "I know, since I developed my powers, I'm growing taller and stuff." She replied, Trixie glanced quickly at the girl. Who, not only was taller, was bustier to.

"I want to be a werewolf too." She muttered, Rue raised an eyebrow at her. Then let it go, "C'mon, let's get heading." Trixie began to walk ahead, Rue walked quickly to catch up with her friend. Rue's nose scrunched up as they walked inside. They sat down. Instantly the teacher began to teach. Saying they were going to dissect a pig today.

She stared distastefully at the dead animal in front of her. She poked it with her scalpel. Of course,t he teacher did not pair them up. She glanced at Trixie, who, once again, was scoring through this so called torture if you say. Carefully, she began to dissect the pig.

Her face went a sickly green when she saw the insides. She swallowed down her fear and the vile that threaten to raise in her throat. Finally, she was threw with it. When the teacher asked who wanted to go first to wash their hands, her hand instantly shot up. She was beside a girl in the girls bathroom, washing her hands.

The girl groaned, "I hate biology!" She shouted. Rue only remained silent. She walked out of the bathroom, going back to class. Which, to her pleasure, was clean and the smell full of Windex. The rest of the day zoomed past her before she knew it.

As she stepped out of her last class, she bumped into Nigel. "Sorry." She apologized. "It's fine, Rue." The British boy replied. "You seem better," he said, she nodded. "Yeah, much better." She told him. "How did you get sick anyways?" He asked her.

"Never fight in the rain and dig when you have heavy fur." She told him, he chuckled. She smiled up at him. "Rue! Come on, Grandpa wants us!" Jake came yelling down the hall. Ruining the moment. "I'm coming!" She shouted back, as she ran towards him, her necklace flew slightly. Catching the attention of Nigel.

Why does Rue have that necklace? He thought to himself as he saw the nimble girl run towards Jake. He'll have to ask her later. He stared in their direction for a little while longer. He looked away when her head turned slightly in his direction. He walked away to his locker to pack his things for the end of the day.

Rue looked at Jake, a bit grumpy. "Jeez, you seem grumpy. How come- Wait, ohhhh... You like him don't you?" He asked her. She turned slightly back in Nigel's direction. "So what if I do?" She hissed at him. Jake shrugged, "I won't tell your brother." He said to her. Rue raised a questionably eyebrow at the boy, "Promise?" "Promise."

She sighed, looking down then looking back up. "Okay then, why do we need to see Grandfather?" She asked him as they gather their things. "He needs to tell you something about the necklace." Jake shrugged.

Rue sighed at the shorter male. "Okay then, let's get heading." She told him. He nodded. "I'll text Sage to let him know where I'm going to be," she told Jake as she texted her older twin on the phone. "Race you there?" Jake asked her. She nodded, "Your on." The two ran. Rue looking like a whirl with dark curls and tanned skin. Jake on the other hand was lagging a bit behind her.

They reached Grandpa's shop, both panting. "I win!" Shouted Rue happily. Jake let out a smug grunt, causing Rue to smile. They entered the shop. "Hey kid, hey sweetheart." Fu Dog greeted the two, Rue waved a bit. "Looking much better," he said. Rue nodded, "Sit down both of you." Came Grandpa's voice.

They both sat down. Fu Dog opened a magical book, a photo glittered out. Rue recognized the necklace. She took it off and placed it down on the table next to the book. Fu Dog read out loud, "The Tempus Monile is a very dangerous necklace. Controlling time and bending space, it allows the wearer to time travel, to do teleport and freeze time. Many creatures are after this precious item." He closed the book.

Rue took in the information Fu Dog just read to them. "Sweetheart, make sure no one from the magical world sees that. Or lays their hands on it." He said to her. She nodded, understanding completely. "Is that all? Because I have tons of homework." Jake asked, "Young dragon. You will train. Rue you can leave." Grandpa said the two.

Rue gathered her things, "See ya," she said. She heard Jake groan as she left the shop. She began to walk home, a sudden memory flashed in her mind. As she ran past Nigel, the necklace show. And she didn't miss the look on his face. He had seen it and was curios about it..


	11. Chapter 11

_Rue paced around_ her room early in the morning. It was a new Monday, 5 A.M. She couldn't sleep at all. Nigel had seen the necklace, and what happens if he plans to take it? What will she do? Why was she worried so much about it anyway?

This troubled the young girl, she flopped back on her bed. Thinking. She had only got four hours worth of sleep, it was enough to keep her going, so she won't mind school. Well, she will mind it. She sighed, what will she do? She had to be more careful of this. Should I tell Grandpa or Jake or my dad? She thought. No. She answered her own question.

She looked at the clock, then the necklace next to it. She grabbed the necklace and flipped it open, she continued to do so. She watched the hand tick inside of the face, one second, one minute, one hour. She watched it. Deciding that she wasn't just going to sit in bed with this clock in her hand at 6:15, she used this time to her advantage.

Grabbing a plaid blue shirt, jeans and all other necessary clothing, she walked into the bathroom, her towel flung over her shoulder. She walked into the bathroom and set up her shower. As she was in there, she thought. "How can I let this happen?" She mumbled quietly to herself. She didn't even know how to use it, so she can't go back and change it.

She sighed after awhile, turning the water off. She heard Kale in the kitchen, he probably brushed his teeth in his bathroom. And yet he chooses to tease me and Sage by using this one for showers. She thought to herself. She got dressed, wiping the steamy bathroom mirror so she can see, she looked at her reflection.

Thinking of what Kale said to her last Monday, "Your almost identical to her." His voice rang in her head. She smiled slowly to herself, she put her hair in a ponytail full of dark curls. Snapping the necklace on and putting it the time piece under her shirt, she stepped out.

She stood out of the way when Sage ran pass her, sliding down the railing for the stairs. She smiled to herself and giggled slightly at her twin brother. "First!" He shouted when she reached the table, he had been racing with her, or thought so anyways. She sat down next to him, Kale set down two plates. Sage, who had a lot more food then Rue on his plate began to eat, Kale as well.

Rue sat there, eating slowly. Her eyes fixed on her brothers on her right, an eyebrow raised. She continued to eat, their dad came down stairs eventually. He grabbed some black coffee and walked off. "He's in a grumpy mood," she heard Sage grumble. "He's always in a grumpy mood in the mornings." She pointed out.

Sage nodded, "Well, you two better head off to school." Kale told them, "What about you?" the twins asked in unison. "Senior ditch day," Kale told them, smiling. Both of the twins frowned. "I can't wait till I'm a senior in High-school so I won't have to go to school one day and have a good excuse." Sage muttered, Rue smiled slightly.

The two pulled on their shoes and headed out of the door. "Race you there!' Sage shouted, running. "No fair! You got a head start!" Rue shouted, laughing as she ran behind her goof of a brother. The two were now head to head by the time they reached school, "Whoever knocks down Jake wins!" Sage shouted.

Rue saw Jake in her sight, "I'm so going to win." She sneered at her brother, who also saw him. "Not if I beat you to it, sis." Sage said as he ran. "Jake!" Sage yelled, causing Jake to turn towards them. "Rue!" Rue heard her name called, she turned to the person, getting distracted, allowing Sage to tackled Jake to the ground.

Rue heard Jake yell and then groan in pain. "Ha! I win!" She heard Sage shout. Rue shrugged it off, walking towards the person who called her. Who, much to her displeasure, was Nigel. "Yes, Nigel?" She asked him smally. "Where did you get that necklace?" he asked her, pulling it up by the string to lift the watch part out. "Why?" She asked him, her green eyes met his black ones.

He looked at her, "I've seen it before, in on of my spell books. Tempus Monile, isn't it?" He asked her. She avoided his gaze, "Listen, if you wanted to talk about the necklace or whatever, I'm not going to tell you anything about it or even let you touch it, Nigel." She slightly hissed at him, grabbing the necklace and putting it back in her shirt.

"Very well, two can play it that game." He told her right before the bell rang. She sighed at him, before walking off. The day went fast for her, even in her classes she avoided him at all cost. "I saw you talking to Nigel, is there something going with you two?" Trixie asked her, whispering during a lesson during math. "What, no!" Rue whispered back to her, "Are you sure, I mean, the way you two were talking seemed like a typical couple argument." Trixie whispered to her, Rue rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Rue opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. The teacher cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting something, Ms. Everdeen and Ms. Carter?" She asked, both girls shook their heads. "Then I suggest you save your little conversation for after class." The teacher went back to teaching. Rue gave Trixie the look that read, 'I'll talk to you later.'

After math class, they walked out. "So, what you were going to say?" Trixie asked her, "I was going to see, even if we were a couple, we would be um, forbidden?" She questioned, "Anyway, you see, wizards and werewolves or lycans, don't mix. They had this huge war back in the dark ages, each side vowed that no lycan or wizard will be trusted." She told Trixie, who looked puzzled. "But you trust Nigel." She said, Rue just shrugged. "Why did they have the war?" Trixie asked her. "I don't know." Rue replied.

Trixie looked at the girl once more, "So what where you guys talking about?" She asked. Rue looked at her, "Thing." She replied, "Things?" Trixie asked "Things." Rue repeated. Trixie sighed, knowing she was not getting any information out of Rue at the moment. "Fine then." She gave in. Rue smiled softly, but she had other things to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12

_Rue, once again,_ rolled her eyes at Trixie. "Come on girl, just admit it, you like him." Trixie told her. Rue slammed her locker shut loudly, her face burning, she was thankful to have her hair covering her face at the moment. "I do not like him!" She opposed, "Oh come on. You say all this stuff how wizards and werewolves hate each other-" she was cut off, "Because they do." Rue replied.

Trixie, this time, rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyways, forbidden love is cute! You guys will be like Romeo and Juliet!" Rue raised an eyebrow at that. "Uhh, Trix, you do know that they committed suicide for each other, right?" She asked. "I know! But without the suicide part." Trixie replied. Rue tugged at her royal blue sweater with navy blue strings button, embarrassed.

Her friend sighed, "In coming!" Both girls turned their heads to see Sage and Jake running. They skidded to a stop, "Where's Spud?" Rue asked, just as he came. "We are so not doing that again!" Sage shouted, the other two boys nodded. "What did you guys do this time?" Asked Trixie, they began to explain.

"So, did she give in yet?" Asked Jake afterwards, Trixie shook her head. Rue frowned, "I'm right here ya know," Rue told them, her books pressed to her chest. They carried on conversing like she wasn't there. "I'm tellin' ya, she digs him. "Sage said, Rue was getting frustrated. "I am right here!" She yelled, hitting them on their heads with a book. "Ow!" Complained Jake, Rue huffed. "For a tiny person, you sure are strong," Spud rubbed his head, "She's not that tiny anymore, but still small.." Sage muttered, Rue rolled her eyes.

"Is your ponytail to tight because you're grumpy this morning," Sage told his twin. Rue rolled her eyes at her brother, who gave a sheepish grin. "Ohh. Look there's Romeo!" Trixie shouted, pointing to a familiar redheaded British boy. She gave Rue a soft shove that didn't affect her at all. "Go on! Talk to him or something!" Trixie shouted, Rue's body filled with fear and anger. She stood her ground, and eventually Trixie gave up.

Rue smiled proudly. She has no need to talk to Nigel, even though she left her necklace at home. The necklace was stored in a jewel box (whom she had gotten from her mother who got it from her mother and so on) that she had tied a red ribbon that, thankfully, had enough werewolf scent to keep a lot of magical creatures away. Even if it didn't work, she had managed (which lots of research and the help of Fu) to charm it with a potion, giving anybody, but herself that touches the ribbon (which you can not open the box without take it off) gets zapped. "I don't get it. You two used to talk but now avoid each other at all means," Spud said. "Great to know your putting to use that brain of yours Spud." Sage told him.

Spud shrugged, "I just notice things." He told Sage, who snorted in disbelief. The five, well four, talked. Rue however, was flipping through a book. Sage pressed her book down, she lifted it back up, Sage pushed it down again. "Rueeeee, our next subjects are coming and you have to read? It's so early also," Sgae complained. Rue let out an exasperated sigh, "Again, as Trixie stated before. You two are some weird twins. And I've met the Oracle twins," Jake said.

Both twins this time rolled their green eyes. "Says you," they both said just as the bell rang. "Ughhh, I hate mathhhhhh!" Groaned Sage as he trudged himself to Math. He waved them goodbye, Rue waved behind his back. The rest, walked and talked to Science. "Why do we have Science so early in the morning?" Jake asked, yawning. Rue shrugged.

"Turn to page 349," said the teacher as he came in. His monotone voice was able to drown anyone into slumber. But they knew better, if they fell asleep in Mr. Walker's class, no matter what, he will hit you on the back of your head with a yardstick. The yardstick, as many students observed and learned from getting hit themselves, was always in the man's free hand. It was long (of course) and yellow, the picture of a school yardstick you see in the cartoons.

Rue had never been hit with it herself (though the thought of sleep was temping). She had seen Jake and Spud hit it before. She hardly listened, and when the lights dimmed, her head fell on her arm and on the table. Mr. Walker, instead of teaching with drawings he made or the board, he used presentations. Almost every student took this as a chance to sleep. There were few that stayed awake just to wake the others from their slumber.

As she listened, she fell asleep. After what seemed like five minutes (which it was actually 45) she felt a sharp kick in her leg. Her head shot up, quickly fixing her hair so it seemed as if she was awake, she glared at Jake who had kicked her so hard. He grinned back her, just to tease him she mouthed, 'Shorty,' to him. This caused Jake to kick her again. The two were soon playing footsies under the table. The class soon filled out, this continued until past lunch time, where everyone was ready to go home.

**Rue could not relax. Neither could Jake. They both had homework and work to do. And helping and taking out magical creatures or the Huntsclan (which they would never help) was a difficult job. She, right now, was leaning over her math homework, hoping that she wouldn't have to do anything today. Or in the middle of the night. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Rue shot up_ instantly. Goosebumps emerging from her skin, rubbing them to get them down again, she looked for the source of the noise that scared her out of her slumber. She realized the noise was her ringtone, "In Noctem" which was both in Latin and English. She grabbed it off of her bedside table, not surprised to find it was Fu. She answered it, "Hello? Fu, what is ittt? It's five ooo-cloock in the mooringgg," she said, yawning groggily. Fu explained to her, "Emergency," he started, stating the whereabouts. It turned out to be a kidnapped unicorn foal.

"I shouldn't be hard to miss." He said, "But it's in a place of a million rundown where houses. How do we know we choose the right one?" She asked. "Because you have smell, Jake got his eyes. And a baby unicorn isn't hard to spot. Their gold," he told her. With a little more talking, she hung up and got dressed.

After falling down to the floor due to her pants which she had put two legs in one pant-leg, and pulling on a shirt, she headed out. She grabbed a sweater, not the blue one. She put on her sneakers and made sure to leave a note after brushing her teeth and hair a bit. She walked out a bit, her eyes already used to the darkness. She heard the flapping of wings and saw Jake. "About time, Jakey." She told him, before turning.

She looked around, her form was a bit different, but it was a full moon which was still currently visible in the early morning sky. The two set off, running and flying. When they got there, Rue took in a breath of the air. "That way," she ran in a direction, Jake flew ahead of her, faster. Show off.. she thought to herself, wishing at the moment she had wings. She stopped with a sudden halt, as did Jake, but not nearly as reckless as Rue.

Rue had skidded to a stop, her paws scraping the concrete Earth. She looked around, there was different scents. She didn't care for those but she smelled the unicorn. It smelt stale, but fresh. She then realized it, the smell was from the night before. Meaning Fu must have gotten the distress call late. She opened her mouth to speak when she was knocked off her paws.

Jake just realized it also, maybe it was because he was ambushed by a couple of Huntsmen. She felt her fur being grabbed, and went to bite at the person.

She bit the person hand and let go as she felt the irony taste of blood trickle in her mouth. She spat out the blood. She was knocked into battle again, only three had attacked them. One was running around with its butt on fire. Screaming his head off, Rue watched slightly amused. She then remembered the rest of them. She ran in a direction when two were on her tail.

She ran up a blank, her voice jagged. She could hear the electricity of their spears coming nearer. She looked quickly around, it was a dead end unless you counted the dirty stained glass window. She was cornered, and Jake, she most likely guessed from the noise, had more than four on him. He couldn't help him, and now that she had three on her (the one with the burning btt had joined the two when he put it out) she couldn't help him. She feared the spears.

Rue let out a low rumbling growl, her green sharp eyes staring at them. "What's wrong? Pup missing it's friend?" One teased, Rue bit his leg, despite getting shocked she stood on for a little while longer before letting go. Once again she was backed up. No means of escape, expect the window.

Rue let out a mental sigh, Here goes nothing! She shouted in her head. She jumped up and scampered through the window, landing ruffly. Ignoring the large shard of glass digging through her write paw and ache in her left back ankle, she ran. She banged into something and let out both a whimper and growl like noise. Seeing that it was Jake, she stopped growling. She looked at the Huntsmen which were regaining balance. "We need to get out of here!" She whispered to him, expecting him to object.

He nodded, picking her up and flew off. "You're too slow on your feet. Plus your all jacked up," he told her coolly before she can even open her mouth to speak in testimony.

She kept her jaws shut along with her eyes, trying not to look at the ground. "I'm so going to get killed by your family.." Jake told her as they landed, both turning back into their human shape. Rue shoved him off, "Stop spending time around my brothers. You're acting like them with that death grip," she told him. She knocked on the door with her non-bleeding hand, her hand on Jake's shoulder, basically shoving him down to keep herself steady. Kale answered and pulled the two in.

He sat them down just as her father came in. He looked at Kale, "You'll deal with this." He grumbled and took his coffee and walked back upstairs. Sage had sat down with his bowl of cereal not too far not too close to hear. Kale was wrapping his sister's hand and leg while the two explained.

Kale sighed, "Jake, you better get home, before your parents noticed." He told him, Jake was already out the door, probably flying into his room. "As for you, Lil' Miss Rue, you're still going to school." He told his younger sister who took a head-table. "Ow," she moaned, Sage rubbed his hand, ankle and head. "That hurt you know!" He yelled, "Well, you only get a taste of it. At least you're not getting the whole pain." She told him.

So, in the end, she ended up going to school with her hand wrapped along with her ankle and some crutches. Of course she was crowded with questions which was only answered in tiny squeaks. Eventually, people took notice that she wasn't going to answer and left her be, much to her pleasure. She was only left with her friends. Of course, she occasionally had to interact with Nigel (in which she only nodded and shook her head) but other than that. She was alright, with the occasionally bandage changing for her hand. She had a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

_Rue sat, quite_ bored, in music class. Music class was her one of her favorite classes, but since her hand is busted up, she is unable to play. And a shame also, she was just getting good at blowing the trumpet in Kale's ear... She sat, listening to screeching of loud instruments. It hurt her ears, personally, it hurt anybody ears, there were only two good people in here, not counting the teacher.

Rue, herself, was still considered a rookie. But at least she could hit notes, even if they were a bit shaky. She watched bored. She covered her ears as the teacher blew a whistle that echoed throughout the room despite the noises. She, the teacher, began to talk. Rue listened in, just because she couldn't practice doesn't mean she couldn't listen.

The teacher was going on about notes, from trumpets to low brass to the clarinets, a.k.a the odd-balls. She was talking about note 2. She then tuned out when they started to practice. How boring.. She thought to herself and allowed herself to day-dream. She was out of it for what seemed like seconds, she was snapped back into reality, literally by someone snapping their fingers in front of her face, making her jump.

She heard a chuckle, "Jumpy aren't we?" Someone asked, she frowned recognizing the male's voice. Of course, it was Nigel, the British boy Trixie says she "moons" over. She stood up and turned her back towards him, refusing to speak of him. She could sense his eyes watching her as she walked (well hobbled due to krutches) off. He walked next to her, attempting to make conversation but only got grunts, shrugs and heads shakes and nods in reply.

This, obviously makes him frown, but those Rue care? Actually, she does care, a bit. She shook it off, "Your such an agro.." He muttered. This made her smile a bit to herself, he had said that about her when they first met. He obviously did not notice this little smile that was playing on her face. They walked (hobbled for Rue, again) to their next class. She couldn't help but feel it was a bit annoying that she had most classes with him.

Nigel kept trying, but ended up getting more frustrated by the minute. Rue's smile kept getting wider and wider as she frustrated him. Was she actually enjoying frustrating him? Very much. He still did not took notice to this. He ever kept pestering the girl as she got her books from her locker. Eventually, she couldn't hold in the giggle she was trying to surpass.

Rue was laughing, red-faced from the lack of breath. Nigel just stared at her. She finally stopped laughing, "What was so amusing?" He asked her. And for the first time in awhile, she answered him, "Seeing you get frustrated." She smiled oh-so-innocently, he frowned. She continued to grin until the bell rang, "Hope you have fun getting to your locker and class in five minutes." She told him, being his locker was far from hers and the class.

She made it to her math class. She passed Sage who told her, "Good luck," in her mind as he passed by. She sat down next to Trixie. This was one of the few classes she had alone with the girl, who seemed to look at Rue with a 'Knew it,' face on. Rue raised an eyebrow, but Trixie kept the smug look. Rue shook it off, Seems I'm shrugging a lot off today.. She thought.

The class fell completely silent as the teacher walked in. The teacher was very strict, nothing to much though. "Copy and answer the question on the board." She said and walked to her desk. Rue scribbled them down, writing quickly. She had trouble with the last, the teacher always made the last question hard but she did her best. She finished them and rested her head on her hand.

She listened to the scribbles of the pencils on paper. What is it today? Oh yeah... It's Tuesday.. She thought gloomily. One Tuesdays, the math teacher ALWAYS quizzed them, Even if she was absent, she even gave them on Thursdays. Rue let out a mental sigh as she watched the teacher file some papers.

The teacher stood up, and the whole class knew what was next. "Pencils down. Time for your test." She said, passing out the the test upside down. The teacher walked back to the front of the class, her sharp grey eyes watching them all. "Flip your test over and you may begin," she said, clicking a timer. Everyone started immediately. Rue's mind buzzed, why couldn't she remember all of this?

Eventually, Rue's mind came back to her. She began to write, her best subject wasn't math. Her and her twin's both best subject was ELA and reading. They were both terrible in math, like their father. Rue scrunched up her nose, why did this question had to be so hard? Her eyes darted around the room, her leg shaking with her foot tapping. Eventually she was finished the test.

"So how did you think you did?" Trixie asked, Rue shrugged, her mind wandering. She didn't know where she was going. Someone grabbed the back of her dress, making her stop with a halt. "Rue, how many times have dad, Kale and I told you not to daydream while walking? And you're already hurt, I don't want anymore pain!" Exclaimed Sage. Rue rolled her eyes, "Are you refusing to speak again?" Sage asked her, Rue shrugged.

Sage frowned at his sister, who let out a small smile. He pulled her right cheek, "Dimple," he said, he continued to pull her cheek even as they were walking.

Rue hit her brother's leg with her crutches, allowing him to let go of her cheek. It was now red, with her left hand, she rubbed her cheek. She was thankful she hurt her right and not her left, if she hurt her left, she wouldn't be able to write. Rue is left handed while Sage is right handed, his hair is constantly untidy no matter what and goes a bit past his ears, while Rue's was wavy, the only time that it was un-neat was when she got out of bed and looked like a witch with a mane of hair. They both felt each others pain and feelings and could share thoughts.

The main thing that was different about them where their genders and personality. Rue was the silent, shy type that really only opened up to be whom she trust, while Sage was the energetic, random and outgoing type. She watched as Sage held his leg, "You are abusive!" He yelled at her, Rue tried to stop her laugh but failed, making it come out as a amused snort. Sage looked around, then let out a wild smirk. Rue looked at him confused, she looked at his direction and saw Jake and Spud.

Rue glanced at the trio as they joined, and shared a look with Trixie. Both knew that the three of the boys were most likely planning some scheme, magical or not, the boys always had some way to get in trouble. "What are you guys doing this time?" Trixie asked them, Rue raised an eyebrow. "Why do we have to be planning something?" Spud asked, "Because you seem like you're planning something," Trixie put her hand on her hip. The boys looked at each other, "Boys, you are up to something." She said.

Trixie grabbed Rue's arm, "Since you guys are talking. I'm going to talk to Rue," she said, tugging her away. Rue frowned, she knew what was coming, she knew that Trixie was going to force her to talk about Nigel... again. Rue let out a sigh, allowing a particularly taste of scent filled her mouth and nose. Bubbly, tangy and spicy... She hit Trixie with one of her crutches, "Ow! You really enjoy hitting people with those things, don't you!?" She asked her, Rue nodded.

"What was that for anyways?" Trixie asked. Rue rolled her eyes and turned, she felt Trixie grabbed her hand, making her wince a bit. She followed Trixie, after slipping her hand free so she can use it for the crutches. She had to admit, she hated them a lot. "Wait here," Trixie told her before walking the direction she came. Rue waited, she knew what was coming after she smelled the scent of Nigel on Trixie, this let her know she had been talking to him and dragging him. She waited after a couple of minutes, she saw Trixie coming, and Nigel with her. "What do you want, Trixie?" She heard him ask, "Just c'mon!" She heard Trixie yell, "Bloody hell! Why in the world did you have to pull me hair!" He yelled, there was no reply as the two walked around the corner, she saw the puzzlement on Nigel's face.

"Enjoy free period you two," Trixie waved as she walked off, allowing awkwardness to fill the air surrounding. "Hi." Nigel told her, Rue nodded. "Refusing to speak again?" He asked her as they walked and hobbled (for Rue) "Strange isn't it?" Rue asked. Nigel looked at her, "What is?" He asked, she looked at him like he was insane. "That Trixie left us alone." She answered. "I guess it kinda is, she dragged me out of the library." He told her, she raised an eyebrow. "I was studying, the test are coming up soon." He replied, Rue nodded, the State Test usually are in June.

The test were coming soon, it was May already. After test, summer will soon com. "So what you planning to do this summer?" she asked him. "I'll probably stay here, what are you doing?" He asked her.

Rue thought for a moment, "I'll probably go to Florida or the mountains for a month or so. My summers are usually busy, but I don't know what my dad will have us do this summer.." She told them, her voice trailing off. "So when is your ankle going to get better?" He asked her, "Dad says that I should be able to walk on it without crutches after today. But it may have to stay wrapped," she told him, he nodded. "So, uhh, Rue... Do you want to do something on Saturday.. with me?" He asked, Rue looked puzzled for a second before answering.

She could feel his eyes on her as he awaited her answer. "Sure," she replied. He smiled, "Yes! I mean, thanks. Um, meet me at Central Park at 3?" He asked, she nodded. The two walked around, talking. Eventually the bell rang and the two had to separate. Rue found herself face-to-face with Trixie, who was giggling like mad.

Rue soon found herself blushing and smiling at the ground. "I saw everything! So did the boys, Sage nearly threw a fit though!" Trixie told her, Rue let out a small giggle. "Come on, let's get to class," she said hobbling away. Trixie followed her. Rue suddenly stop, "Wait. You were watching us!?" She exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Rue kept giggling_ most of the day on Saturday. Kale sighed as he watched his sister basically skip down the stairs to breakfast. "She's head over heels for that wizard, isn't she?" He asked his father. At this, Nathan nearly dropped his coffee. "Oooh, sorry. Forgot your touchie on that subject," Kale said a he watched his father collect himself. His father walked off, muttering under his breath that sounded a lot like "My baby girl.. dating.." as he walked away,

Sage was just as grumpy as his father. He kicked the sofa as his sister passed, muttering stuff under his breath. "Sage... You're making me feel grumpy!" Rue told him, glaring. Sage rolled his eyes, "It's like you two switched personalities." Kale commented. At this, both twins rolled their eyes and scoffed.

Kale walked past the two, whistling. Kale stopped, "Oh and Rue, you better get ready or you'll be late for you date." At this, Rue shot up the stairs, Sage watched and then grumbled. "My twin sister is going on a date... BEFORE ME!" He exclaimed to himself, Kale watched. "My family is insane..." He told himself.

Rue pulled on a shirt and some pants, changing out of her pajamas. Her hair was already brushed so she left it like that. The shirt she was wearing was white with short sleeves, it had ruffles in the front. Her pants were dark blue jeans and her shoes were simple white flats. "What time is it, Kale?" She asked him, "It's 3:40. Why?" He asked. "And I'm late!" She yelled frantically, running past him, grabbing her bag. She stumbled out of the door, still feeling Kale's eyes on her as she heard him mutter something.

She finally reached the park, luckily, she knew shortcuts thanks to having to fight there with Jake. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around. She couldn't find sight of the red-headed wizard, she let out a small sigh. She twirled the one tiny braid as she looked around, there were so many scents that she didn't know who was who. She frowned hugely, feeling a light tap on her shoulder she turned around only to be masked with an oh-so-familiar scent.

Rue smiled up slightly at Nigel, who held out his hand. Rue took it, a light hue of pink on her freckled cheeks. "You do know that when people usually ask someone out, they ask them to the movies. Right?" Rue couldn't help to ask, as the two walked around. Nigel let out a small shrug, "I guess you're right." He answered.

"You should've seen Sage and my dad this morning. My dad is all grumpy and so is Sage. I think he might be jealous that I got my first date before him..." Her voice trailed off. Nigel chuckled, "Is that so? And what about Kale?" He asked, Rue thought for a moment. "He seemed alright about it. Although, I think he doesn't trust you so well. He said something really cold before I left." She told him, "Should I be scared?" Nigel asked, jokingly.

Rue looked at him seriously, "You should be." She told him before turning again to walk at normal pace. Nigel looked startled for a second before walking back in pace with her. "How's your hand and ankle?" He asked, "Both are feeling better, my hand has a huge scab now and my ankle is nearly fully recovered." She told him, smiling. "That's good to hear," he replied. She nodded.

Grabbing Nigel's hand tightly, she broke into a sprint. Nigel trudged behind her, "Wait! Where are we going?" he asked, Rue didn't answer as she crossed the bridge. Both were eventually out of breath when they had finally reached the place in which Rue basically forced Nigel to run to. They were in a park like area with a wide lake in front of them, there were other people there as well, not like they cared, most of the people were laying on blankets, minding their own business. "I've usually been here at night, mostly during half-moons or full moons. You know, when there are unicorns out." She smiled at him, Nigel stared at the lake, "It's huge." He told her, she nodded, "Some people boat on it sometimes." She told him.

Rue continued to drag Nigel around showing him places. Eventually, she stopped dragging him around when they both tripped (due to Rue) and landed quite hard. "That was your fault," Nigel said, as he helped her up. "It was not!" She told him, trying to keep a straight face. "Okay, it totally was," she said, laughing as she pulled a leaf out of her hair. Nigel raised and eyebrow before laughing also. "How come I ended up with the leaves in my hair, while all you got was some dirt." Rue frowned as they began to walk again.

**Nigel pulled a leaf out of her hair and shrugged. Another question came to Rue's mind, "I didn't wonder this till now. But why did you ask me out?" She asked him, Nigel let out a smile. "Because, to be honest, I'm in smitten with you." And with that, he walked faster, leaving Rue confused.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Rue leaned on_ her brother's shoulder. Sage's head lolled on her head, both were unbearingly tired. "What's up with you two?" Nigel asked the twins, all six (Sage, Rue, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Nigel) were all just hanging about in the school before the bell rang. "Kale," both twins said in unison. "Your brother? What about him?" Trixie asked this time, Rue shifted her head to Nigel's shoulder, leaving Sage's head hanging.

Sage let out a grunt, and let his head hang back. "Every morning, he's decided to wake the whole house by playing his trumpet.. At 4 A.M. Which makes dad bark at him, therefore our mornings now are filled with trumpet playing and yelling," Sage replied. Spud let out a laugh, "Barking... Your dad barks. Get it, because he's werewolf, so he's a dog in a way," Spud said jokingly. "We get it," both twins snapped, "Just trying to make a joke here." Spud shrugged, Rue rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Rueeee, you were my cushion!" Sage complained, acting more lively. "Deal with it," Rue said, snuggling closer to Nigel with her eyes closed, who seemed happy with this. Sage pouted, "Unfair.." He muttered, before claiming Jake's shoulder. "Dude! Get off!" Jake attempted to shove Sage off, but he stayed put. "Sage!" Jake shouted, clearly frustrated, Sage groaned and took his head off of Jake's shoulder.

He glared at Rue, almost as if she had betrayed him. "Betrayer.." He muttered, "You're insane Sage," Trixie told him. Sage shrugged, "I think we've noticed that," Rue stated about her own brother whose nostrils flared. "Touch my hair Nigel and I will personally bite your hand," Rue told him, Nigel's hand went back on his lap. "You're never going to let that down will you?" He asked her, "I don't think any of us are," Jake smirked at the memory of Rue's head being practically covered in bows.

Everyone groaned in annoyance when the bell rung, "I don't want to move.. You're warm," Rue groaned, clinging to Nigel. "C'mon, quite clinging to your boyfriend," Trixie pulled Rue by her collar, putting a teasing emphasis on the word "boyfriend." Rue sighed, walking next to her friend. "Where to?" She asked, "ELA." Trixie replied. "Thank god, if we had Math this early I would die," Rue replied. Trixie rolled her eyes.

Sitting through ELA wasn't as crucial as sitting through Math or Science. "Why did she have to pack us with so much homework? My schedule is busy enough," Rue complained to Trixie who looked at Rue for a moment, then made a 'tsk-tsk' sound. "Just because you fight and stuff, doesn't mean that your school work is less important," she told her friend. "I wasn't saying that," Rue jumped to her defense, Trixie looked skeptical. "Just be glad this is a free period," Trixie told her friend before looking around quickly. "Hey, Rue, can I tell ya somethin'?" she asked, Rue raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Trixie hesitated for a moment. "I like your brother," she confessed. "Kale? I knew that since you first met him. A lot of girls like him, even though he's taken.. Sorry 'bout that." Rue told her friend, "Not Kale! Sage," she said in a whisper like voice. At this, Rue's green eyes widened and her books fell out of her arms. "Sagie? Huh.. How come I saw this coming?" she asked after picking up her fallen books. Trixie looked at her skeptically, "Wait.. So you're not upset about me liking him?" Trixie asked, Rue shook her head, "Nope. Cause who knows you might end up as my future sister," she smiled.

Trixie flushed before shoving her friend who laughed like her twin. "Anyway, I noticed you've haven't been fighting. How come? Been cutting?" Trixie asked after Rue balanced herself. "Fu, Gramps, and dad don't want me to fight. Supposedly it's Werewolf Season for Goblins. They hunt females for their pelts, that's why there is more males," she shrugged, playing with the Timepiece on her neck as she called it, not wanting to say the Latin words. "So, you're kind is hunted?" Trixie asked, "Not the males. Just the females." Rue replied. "And dragons and stuff allow this?" Trixie asked, Rue shook her head.

"It runs in the black market," Rue explained. "That's kinda cold. And they even have a season for it? That's even colder." Trixie replied. Rue shrugged, "I guess, but hey. There is one good thing." She told her friend, smiling widely. "What is that?" Trixie asked, wondering what good can come in this "Season." "I get to sleep in longer and not wake up in the middle of the night," she replied, causing Trixie to give her an experstaded look as they journeyed to their next class before lunch.

After the class (which darling boring, even for Rue standards) it was lunch. Again Trixie was pestering Rue about more things with the issues with werewolves and the rest of the magical population. "We're not so popular ya know. Most because of old past rivalries." Rue shrugged at Trixie, walking in a slow place so they could talk without being interrupted by the boys. "Like the wizard and werewolf one?" Trixie asked, "Yeah kinda." Rue replied, "And before you say that Nigel and I got over it doesn't mean the whole entire population of magical creatures won't forget their scorns," Rue interrupted her friend coolly before they sat down.

"Your sister is a mind reader!" Trixie told Sage, casting Rue (who seemed confused), a glance. "I'm not a mind reader, I just knew you were going to say that." Rue shrugged, the boys had a confused face. "I wonder about you two sometimes... And that's saying a lot because I could peep into Rue's mind," Sage told them. Rue glared at her brother, who casually put on his grin. She sighed at her brother, a small smile played at her lips.

"Again, you two are also weird," Nigel commented at the twins. Rue slapped his arm playfully, "Ow," Nigel "winced." "Oh shut up, you know it didn't hurt," Rue teased. "No sympathy?" He asked, Rue rolled her eyes and huffed before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Eck! No getting mushy at the lunch table! We're eating" Both Spud and Jake yelled, Rue stuck her tongue out at them.

Sage just shifted uncomfortably while Trixie cooed. "One of you guys need to say jinx," Sage said, going back to being completely comfortable. "Jinx!" Spud yelled before Jake could even open his mouth. "Not fair!" Jake argued, "Nothing is far in the game of jinx," Spud replied. Rue and Sage nodded.

After lunch, they had to separate (some of them stuck together) to go to classes. Classes went by and eventually the last bell rang. "I hate homework," Sage complained to his twin sister as she catched up to him. "I've noticed," Rue told him, he glanced behind him. Rue followed his gaze then her face broke into a wild smile. "What are you smiling about?" Sage asked his sister, turning his gaze back on her. "Nothing, nothing," she returned. "Just tell me one thing, how do you feel about the female you were looking at?" She asked, tossing a look over her shoulder at the blurred figures. "Feelings," he mumbled. "Feelings?" She asked confused.

"Feelings!" He yelled at his twin, spinning around. "Feelings?" She asked him. He nodded his head to reassure her, "Feelings feelings?" "Feelings feelings," he repeated to let her know she was right. "Feelings," she mumbled to herself. "Feelings, feeli- WHOA! FEELINGS!" She then turned in the direction where Trixie was talking to Spud and Jake. "Feelings!" She exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, not caring if people were staring.

She just practically dragged him home, both were yelling "feelings." They busted through their door, "Sagey has feelings for a certain girl!" Rue yelled. The other two males poked their heads out of the living room. "Congrats." They said before returning to the show. Sage shrugged, "Wanna start on our homework?" Rue suggested. Sage didn't answer, just ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. Leaving Rue to do homework on her own. "Jerk!" She had yelled after him before starting the homework.


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed that the whole school was super busy these past weeks. Even Sage was studying, determined to pass the test and move up with Rue, if she passed as well. Exams were probably the worst time for a student, but also a fun time. Fun part is, that you have no homework and get to celebrate afterwards, the hard part was all the studying and the stress.

The stress was piled high up in this school. Mostly everyone was determined to past. The people who weren't were probably going to fail anyways. This is why, if you walked to any student who cares and ask them for help, they'll shrug you off.

Currently, both emerald eyed twins and their blue eyed brother were all hitting the books at the public library. With Kale going to college and the twins going to Highschool, there was much to be done. The only sound the three of them made was the scratching of papers and the turning of pages. Reading, science and every subject left for them to do.

Rue set down her pen and yawned. What time is it, she checked her watch, it was almost 6. The her, Sage and Kale have been studying for four hours in total. "Guys, it's almost 6," she told her brother, collecting her items and standing along with her brothers. The three walked home, "I don't see why Dad couldn't pick us up. Or Rue could let us ride her home, she's big enough in wolf form to hold us both," Sage complained. Kale rolled his eyes, "Dad's busy and plus we're carrying stuff. Rue will probably be more tired than she already is." He noted the girl who trudged beside him who was staring off into space.

The three eventually reached home and rushed to their rooms, grabbing all baths items needed and raced to see who will get there first. Rue waited for a little while then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She heard her brother's whining outside the door, she smiled. She undressed and turned on the shower. She could still hear her brother's arguing outside the door to see who will go after her. When her father got home, she stepped out of the shower, dried and dressed and walked out.

She greeted Nathan with a hug, and walked into her room. She flopped down in her bed and thought about how many test were left. Last week they had Math, this week they had ELA, the next week they had Science and then they had Social Studies. She closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her body. She finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up at 6AM, usually she woke up at 4AM because of Kale, but because of finals, Kale hasn't been doing it lately. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and did the usual morning routine. She walked back into her room and got dressed. She then brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail.

She heard Sage getting up a she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kale was there, along with Nathan. "Good morning," she greeted them both. "Good morning," they greeted her back. She got a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

Sage sat down next to her, after getting his own bowl of cereal. All four of the Everdeens ate and drank coffee in silence. Finally, the twins and Kale left the house. "Good luck on your guys test!" Nathan called after them, they nodded. Sage and Rue set off to their school while Kale set off to his. The emerald eye twins arrived at school, and everyone headed to their homeroom classes they need to go to.

Rue sat down in an empty seat as the rest of the cass flooded in. As soon everyone was there, the teacher began to hand out the scantron sheets and booklets. Since this was the first booklet, there would be a read aloud then they would have to read and answer questions. Tomorrow they would do short answers and then they would have to do an essay. The teacher began to list the rules and the information after passing out the pencils. Every 8th Grader knew the rules already, so most just zoned out. "I will read this story out loud twice, the first time you will just listen, the second time you would copy down notes." The teacher told them as she began the story.

It was a simple one, and Rue was able to remeber most details, but she still jotted down notes the second time she read. After the teacher read, it was time for the questions. Everyone opened their booklet and began to fill in the bubbles for the questions on the scantron sheet. The questions were easy.

Rue realized she was the first one to finish, followed by Spud (who probably gave half-effort)l, then a boy, then Trixie, then Jake, then some other students. She took the chance to place her head down, something she always did if she finished early. She almost fell asleep, but she was woken up by the lunch bell.

Everyone made their way to the lunchroom, happy to be free of the test for the day. It seemed that event he groups of friends were broken up into even tinier groups. Since Spud was with the blonde bimbo, Trixie was with Sage and Jake.. Rue had no idea where the short male was, she decided to just spend lunch with Nigel. She sat next to him and the two began to talk about how they think they did on the first four test.

"The first ELA test was easy," Rue replied to Nigel's question on which one was easier. "I think it was Maths that was easy," Nigel replied, "Maths was hard," she said to him, mocking the way he said Math (the British way.) "To you, love. You like reading better than Maths," Nigel told the girl. "I'm not good at numbers," Rue told him.

The two basically argued about which one was easier, and which one was harder. "I don't see how ELA is harder for you. You have to read freaking Latin for your spells," Rue told Nigel, who shrugged. The two talked until they had to separate. Classes seemed easier, since there was no work and no homework, so the day zoomed by for Rue, who met with Sage so they could go home. When they got home, they just went into their own rooms and did their own things.


	18. Chapter 18

_Rue was curled on a_ chair, her green eyes looking over a book in the daylight. She could feel the Tempus Monile ticking against her chest. Downstairs she could hear her brothers and father shuffling about. She heard her father call from downstairs, "I'M GOING TO PICK UP YOUR AUNT!" A chorus of 'okay's' sounded from her and her brothers. Getting up after a while, she stretched. Opening her door, a full breeze came through from Kale's room.

From the air, she could smell the dampness from a previous rainstorm. She was happy that her Aunt's plane wasn't delayed. She walked downstairs, "Look, she came out of her cave." Kale said. She flipped him the bird, causing him to laugh. "But seriously, you've been in that room of yours all day," Sage told her, jumping on her.

Rue grunted, attacking her heavy brother back. The two landed with a heavy 'thump' on the ground, fumbling around like children. Kale merely grab both of them by their necks in one arm, causing them to struggle. The door knob was fumbled with before it was open. Their father walked in, causing Rue and Sage too stop in mid-struggle as their aunt walked in behind them. Their Aunt was a tall woman, nice and curvy, she had the same blue eyes as her brother, but her hair was a more sandy color.

Kale blinked at his father and aunt. "What are you guys doing?" his father asked. "I'm teaching the two who's the oldest," Kale gestured with his hand. Rue and Sage's heads were bonked together. "Oh relax, you grouch. We used to fool around like that," their Aunt let herself in. kale dropped his siblings, who took in deep breaths. "Hey, Aunt Lizzie," Rue aid after catching her breath.

Their aunt lunged at them all, grabbing them in a tight hug. "You guys grew!" she shrieked. Her voice wasn't really pitchy but was actually low, but yet they still flinched at the screech. "Let me look at you! The last time I saw you guys, you were short enough to reach only my hip, well Kale was. Sage was almost there, but Rue was always the shortest," she rubbed Rue's head. "I heard Rue's gone through her change and the you boys are developing some things as well," she told them. All of them caught up, stopping when Aunt Lizzie went to the bathroom.

A little while later, she was watching the Disney channel, for reason unknown. Rue could hear her from the kitchen. "Okay, who decided tinkerbell was all sweet and spunky and cute. She is none of those things. She is a straight up cold ass bitch who wanted to murder wendy for macking on her boyfriend you fucking hear me, not this little 'Yay let's be happy and give children fairy dust!'" "Literally nothing pisses me off more than pretending tinkerbell was anything but the sassy bitch she was." Rue had to laugh at what her Aunt was going on about. "It is true, I mean, didn't she pull Wendy's hair in the original movie?" Sage asked from beside their Aunt.

"Of course! Why else would I like her so much?" Aunt Lizzie stated. "I don't know, maybe it's because you dated that fairy," her father's voice came from next to her, Rue rose an eyebrow. "Aunt Liz dated a fairy?" she asked her father. He nodded, "Yep. Annoying fella." He told his daughter. "Oh shush Nathan, you just didn't like him because of that trick he pulled on you!" Her Aunt exclaimed. Her father rolled his eyes.

Kale picked his head up from his book. "What did he do?" Their father shook his head and waved his hand, "Nothing. He did nothing." Their Aunt's laughter filled the living. "I'll tell you what he did," she started. Their father cut her off with a glare, "Liz, don't you dare." Their Aunt shrugged it off, "He embarrassed your father in front of your mother. Nathan was around 14, and he was attempting to impress your mother." "So, he decided to show some of his reflexes."

"That must've went horribly wrong," Rue muttered. Liz turned her sharp blue eyes on her niece, smiling. "Oh, it did. He took a frisby, waved it behind Victoria. This set off your father's instincts, he pounced so many people trying to get it," she laughed. Nathan grunted. "Smooth dad, smooth," Rue smirked. "But your mother and I ended up together after that anyways," Nathan told his children. "And then several years later, you and mom got hitched, had fun on your Honeymoon"- Kale paused to wiggle his eyebrows- "and had your little bundle of joy, aka me."

Sage rolled his eyes at his older brother as Rue's phone went off. She looked at the phone, answering it. The usual mail fairy appeared, "Message from Fu Dog: Hey sweetheart, better come too the shop, ASAP. " Well that ruined the moment. She groaned before slipping her phone in her sweat pants pocket, then proceeded to climb upstairs to change. Changing out of her pajamas, she changed into a Camp Half-Blood shirt (which was originally a joke shirt from Kale but she had really gotten into the series), socks and jeans. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she walked back downstairs.

Her Aunt was in front of her, blue eyes widen in excitement. "Can I come?" she asked, smiling. Rue glanced at her father with a questioning look. Nathan sighed, "I don't think you should Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked at her brother with a frown. "That's not fair." "It's part of her training with Jake. I don't think Lao Shi will appreciate it." Elizabeth let out a loud, long sigh. "Fine." She turned back too Rue, but she was already gone.

Elizabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that's rude," behind her, Sage and Kale snickered. She rolled her eyes at her nephew. She sat back down, slinging her arm around Sage and Kale's shoulders. "So, anyone of you two have a girlfriend yet?" she smirked. Sage blushed, "No but-' he was cut off by Kale. "Rue has a boyfriend~!" Kale said, in a sing-song voice. "Little Rue? Fill me in on the details." Elizabeth's smirk widened.

Rue was sitting on the floor, cross-legged and listening. "Wait, you want us" - Jake gestured to him and Rue - "to deal with that!?" Lao Shi sighed. "You're skills have developed, I believe you should be able to take this," Rue rose an eyebrow. "What if we need help?" "We'll know, don't worry." Rue sighed, standing. "C'mon, Jakey." Jake groaned and followed.

Rue sniffed the air, "So, what does thing look like again?" she asked Jake. "Gramps said it's really big, and dangerous." He answered. Rue snorted, "Omg, you're like, soooo descriptive and like, stuff, y'know," she mocked a valley girl accent. He landed next to her, "Smell anything?" he asked, "No, see anything?" "No. I don't' hear anything either," he replied. "It's strange. Neither do I, should we call for help?" she asked him. "Pssh! No," Jake made a hand-gesture. Rue let out a huff of air, "Not as hard as you thought?" He shook his head.

She let out a light snort and sat down. "What do you think we should do now?" she asked, looking up at him. He let out a shrug, neither of them knew. Supposedly this thing was an ace at hiding. "We should probably stick around," he suggested, earning a nod from Rue. They sat there for awhile before Rue's ear twitched. "Do you hear that?" she whispered to him, standing up on all fours. Jake nodded.

Her eyes darted around, trying to see the shadow that was passing quickly. "Can you see it?" Jake asked her, "Just barely. It's a shadow, really, really, fast." "Same here, but I can make out facial features just barely," he replied. A low growl rumbled out of Rue has her lips drew back in a snarl, showing her sharp teeth more than what they were already shown. A crass scent filled her nose and she positioned herself in a jumping position as Jake beside her got in a fighting position.

Whatever this thing was, it was coming closer. It was moving so quickly that Rue could hardly see it. She jumped back as it lurched at her. She let out a longer growl and in return, lurched at it, only too fall in the place it stood only moments ago. As Rue scrambled to her paws as she heard Jake's tail behind her. The girl's ears flicked to the side as she heard a faint, buzzing sound. She turned to the side in time to meet piercing yellow eyes, the rest of the face crowed in shadows as the creature moved in a jerky movement.

Rue clamped her teeth on it's shoulder, or what she thought was it's shoulder. This caused her to smell a foul smell, much like rotten-eggs. It let out a loud screech, causing her ears to press against her skull. She let out a growl as it tried to shake her off roughly. Her body shook as it did so and she opened one eye to see Jake attack it from behind.

Letting go, she dropped to the ground and quickly got up. She growled loudly, her fur bristled and her ears stood erect. The creature hissed a snake-like hiss as both Jake and Rue attacked at the same time. "This isn't so hard! Told you so!" Jake let out a laugh, Rue rolled her eyes. "Right, anyways, it hasn't attacked yet, so don't get your hopes up." Rue turned her head for the briefest second too look at him, she heard him mutter something among the lines of her being a pessimistic. She only grunted.

She found herself being thrown off the ground, her mind and body didn't have time to register what was happening. She landed on her back, paws on her chest with the best dazed expression a lycan face can muster. "Yo, Rue, you okay?" she heard Jake's voice say. It sounded incredibly loud and there was a ringing in her head as she struggled to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Rue let out a breath after catching it, "Yeah. . ." she managed to say.

She felt him help her up a bit. "Just. . . I just got the wind knocked out of me," she told him. He nodded, and Rue felt his eye lingering on her for a little bit longer before turning back to the creature. The creature (which Rue had decided it was a Shadow Person, didn't she read up on those?) was standing less than a foot away from them, she can see it's eyes clearly. She also smelt the stench of rotten-eggs more, it made her nose curl. She heard the low buzzing, hissing noise again.

The three of them stood there, wisp of shadows leaking off the Shadow Person, Jake was glaring with fire in his eyes (he smelt like he was on fire, literally) while Rue stood in an attacking position, no growl, no glare, but her muscles were locked and she was staring intently at it. A shiver ran through her, as well as Jake. She narrowed her eyes as the Shadow Person moved in a jerky and quick movement at them. The two moved away from each other's side, letting it pass through. She heard the hissing and buzzing sound more clearly as it passed. She turned to face the direction it was in.

"You think it's getting too much yet?" she asked Jake, he shook his head. "No way! It's just getting started," she let out a little groan but did a shrug. This time, Jake lunged first. Using his fire breath, the Shadow Person dissolved a bit. Rue noticed it was getting considerably weaker. "Keep blowing fire at it!" she yelled, her ears shooting straight up at the notice. Oh, now it smells REALLY gross, she thought with a bitter tone. Her nose curled up again, but the smell of fire was defeating the disgusting smell. Rue let out a wolf grin nonetheless, the Shadow Person was turning into air.

In mere minutes the Shadow Person was gone. And Rue could tell by the way the air smelt and the sounds she heard. There was little to none traces of it. There was still the slight lingering smell in the air, but other than that, there was nothing. "Told you we didn't need help," Jake said matter-of-factly. Rue let out a snort, "Yeah, yeah." Jake grinned. "Whatever, let's just get back to gramps," she bumped her body against him playfully.

Rue brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes as she listened too Gramps. He was talking about the Shadow Person and other ways to defeat them. She mentioned early about the smell and buzzing, too which he replied that every magical creature had a different type of smell. Rue knew that, well, partially. It wasn't like she didn't notice the smells, hell, even Fu Dog had a scent.

She knew that magic and magical creatures left traces someway or another. You just had to have a really good nose, eyesight or hearing. After all, what would all those scents and sounds be? Along with those wisp of auras that she caught at times, sometimes she would see all of it, but that rarely happened unless she focused really hard. Even some full blooded-humans would notice it, such as mediums and such. But most regular humans have had their sense dulled over-time.

"So, do they all smell the same? Like, do they all smell like rotten-eggs, or they the switch into different gross scents?" Rue asked Gramps, arching a curious eyebrow. "I believe they do have different scents, some may smell better than others, depending on type," he answered. She nodded, she had a suspicion, she guessed.

The little meeting lasted a little while longer until both Jake and Rue returned to their homes. She opened the front door too see her aunt, and brothers standing around Sage's phone. "What's going on?" she asked, "Nothing!' exclaimed Sage, he fumbled with his phone before finally pressing what Rue thought was the 'end' button. She made a face as she closed the door behind her, her mouth was sideways in a suspicious manner, her eyes were looking at them up and down, narrowed and suspicious of their actions.

She sauntered over to them, her aunt looked like a guilty, yet excited, child. Sage forced a smile and Kale acted like Kale, not giving a care, sat on the couch and watch the scene. "Who were you guys talking too?" she asked, she saw her father open his mouth, but Lizzie shut him with a glare. Knowing she'll get nothing out of them (Sage was good at keeping secrets, Kale didn't even care and Aunt Lizzie had the power to make her father keep quiet), she let out a sigh. "Alright, fine, keep your silly secret," she waved her hand in the air before plopping on the couch next to Kale.

A little while later, a knock came on the door. "I got it," Rue got up too answer the door. Opening the door, her face pasted a shocked yet not surprised expression. "Nigel, what are you doing here?" she still had too look up at him, since if she stared straight she would be looking at his chest. "Sage called me about something," this caused her to raise and eyebrow and look back at her family. Her aunt was grinning like a maniac at both of them. "Really? I wonder why. . ." her voice trailed off, "Well, I guess as long as you're here you should stay for dinner at least." "Dinner!?" her aunt screeched, "He should stay forever!"


	19. Chapter 19 -END-

Graduation was something Rue was looking forward too. Yes, she did love her friends and boyfriend and about 25% of her school, but she just wanted to end middle school. Middleschool, the nightmares of supernatural teens. She supposed it had been fun, going to that school although her advisory teacher creeped her out and she spent most of her time in math class napping leading to C-'s , she had to say it wasn't /that/ bad of an experience as she had expected it to be in elementary school.

Of course she went to elementary school across the country, and spent most of her middle school days there. However, although the schools in Colorado were nicer she still liked the New York school she went to. Although it wasn't as nice. Time also passed by quickly there, but perhaps it was because she was so busy meeting and saying hi to family members and having family members over.

Rue supposed that it would become even busier with summer coming with a sweltering heat. In fact the days before graduation were so hot, she spent most of her time lying in side her living room, dressed in only a tanktop and no pants on the floor suffering from the heat. Her hair felt heavy and felt like a furnace on her head, and her fur when she transformed was even heavier and hotter despite her shedding her winter coat already.

It was unbelievably hot, she didn't know it could get this hot and Colorado was dry and close to the son. But it was mostly the humidity, which was there even in the winter. Rue just wished that she could be instantly cool, because laying by the air conditioner didn't help much if someone opened the door.

"Don't you have an AC in your room?" Kale asked, looking down at the heap that was his younger sister. In response, she let out a groan that sounded like yes. "Then why aren't you in there?" Kale shuffled with his shoes, taking them off and flopping on the couch, sweating just slightly from his train ride back home. "Because I was already comfy out here so I didn't want to get up, plus I turned off my AC when I left for school and now it's stuffy and hot in there," she turned over onto her back.

She brushed strands of hair from her face and she heard Kale laugh. "Why didn't you just let it air out then? You shouldn't have closed your door," he said. "Gee, thanks for telling me that now," she looked over at the couch. She had opened her door to let it air out a bit, and she supposed it was fine now but she was so comfy on the floor of her living room.

Rue closed her eyes momentarily, "Have you gone outside today at all, other than school?" Kale asked her, and although she wasn't interested in conversation at the moment, she answered, "No. Why would I? I only went to school because I had too, no one wants to be outside anyways. It's so hot and everyone is out and causing ruckus and having block parties," she stretched, moaning a little bit when her joints popped.

"I think our neighbours are hosting a block party soon," Kale murmured, "Hey, where's Sage?" Rue stretched her neck, feeling joints pop in there too, "I think he's upstairs planning something, maybe his summer schedule." Despite Sage being pretty unorganized, he had always made a summer schedule for what he was doing. She supposed it helped him and helped him be less confused as to what he was going to do next and where he was going next. She had a calendar herself, since her phone was just a simple flip phone -not that she minded, it did it's job- she still needed one. Also hey, calendars were cute.

"That's right, you two are graduating from middle school soon," he turned and looked at her from the couch, grinning. "And you're graduating high school," she replied. "Yep, don't have to deal with you two wandering around me like lost puppies." She glared at him, "We would not." Kale only hummed in response, and she could practically hear his smirk from the floor.

Sitting up with a huff, Rue stood slowly, stretching. "I'm going upstairs," she wobbled up the stairs, hoping her room was less stuffy.

Graduation day was much more hectic than the rehearsals that they had. During the dress rehearsal she tripped, her shoe going sideways and had almost caused everyone to fall down but had caught herself quickly; fixing her shoe and straightening herself out and apologising to the people she had almost knocked over. She couldn't help but realise the fact that she barely knew her peers, and it dawned upon her that she had mainly stuck with the same people all year.

It was weird to suddenly think about that so close to graduation. For Rue to realise that in middle school, she was very lonely. Even in Colorado she didn't really have a big group of friends. And then going through puberty and being a werewolf -which triggered puberty to come on faster and heavier- was really hard.

But it was too late now, she only hoped in highschool that she would have a iut more friends. Of course the worst part about graduation was standing on the stage while wobbling in heels. Rue could literally feel the stares of family members staring into her back. Her hands suddenly became a bit sweaty, and she suddenly felt extremely nervous when she shook her principals hand (who was an extremely nice lady).

When she was able to sit back down she felt relieved. Yeah, graduation was very stressful, but as she saw her friends on the stage and afterwards stood next to them and smiled, she felt like it was worth it.

* * *

><p>it's anti-climatic but idc<p>

- Alex


End file.
